


周末电影夜

by Copperions



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, F/M, Guns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperions/pseuds/Copperions
Summary: 艺术源于生活，第七艺术亦然。
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Kudos: 3





	1. Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> 十分糟糕和拙劣的悬疑（想挑战格局比较大的故事，很明显失败了，逻辑硬伤请勿当真，仅供娱乐。）  
> 时间线在漫画11卷后。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的结局出人意料：冰海上的死神失踪了。

船下沉。钢筋被粉碎的天幕压弯，弯向断线的临界，嘎吱作响，和着西装革履和晚礼服的尖叫，叫得像几个妓女同时高潮。紊乱的脚步和高脚杯碎片成功点燃了她的暴脾气，因使她联想到了某个人房间里的棋盘和墙面上的箭头，亦或是死亡前回光返照的折线图。两分钟过去，甲板半边陷入蓝黑色流沙，沙子倒灌进活人口鼻，有声音含糊喊，快逃，逃，逃！

我可操你的吧，逃去哪里，逃？她仰着头狂笑，笑贵族老爷小姐们脸上蠕动的恐惧，没错，就是这种被支配的战栗！她随手用一发子弹炸开一个脑袋，激起众人更高一道哀嚎浪潮。看，这就是上帝给予你们最后的慈悲，阿——门。那样吹着口哨的上帝就高歌猛进，重金属摇滚踩踏着头骨，踩踏着残破的甲板，沾满血的靴子快活得像要自发跳起探戈，仿佛那双受诅咒的红舞鞋，两条吊儿郎当的鞋带在潮湿的空气中张牙舞爪；可惜上帝不跳常规意义上的舞，偏偏为血液和火药发疯。

突然上帝一脚踏空，有僵冷的手攀住她的脚踝；她低头看，尸体只留下半边脑袋，还扯出一个阴恻恻的笑，丑得她当机立断抓住身边还没烂透的栏杆猛踹这位狂热粉丝，伴随铿锵有力的脏字。剩余的半边头都快让她踹没了，尸体才从半截喉管里爆出一阵尖利的嘲笑，栏杆应声而断。

她坠落下去，在海平面溅出一朵水花。

身体像被绑上一辆卡车，她以不可抗的加速度向高水压处做自由落体运动。热油冒出一阵息事宁人的白烟，她的嚣张气焰尽数被浇灭，只好无聊地看相隔甚远的世外星光。她心想这天真他妈黑，海水也难喝，冻得要死；肺部大概还有一点空间能让她做好二氧化碳中毒的彩排，昏迷倒数三分钟，计时开始。

有手指在摸她的额头，烫的，害她沉得更快了一点，某种重量坠在她身旁。

“Revy。”

离我远点，滚，滚，滚。她在水中挥舞两把伯莱塔，就像厨子慢动作挥舞两把古董刀，若让香华那个冷兵器癌看到必得大叫给我住手你这暴殄天物的臭婊子。

“Revy。”声音近了一点，掺着无奈。“起来吃药。”

“……”

黑礁头号战力TwoHand从牙关里发出一阵类似野狗被侵占领地的警告声。那个声音离远了，好像是在叹气，旋即一道高温的阴影横压过来，唰啦一声把阳光倒到她身上。

“操……你——”

“Benny说教会新进了一批好东西。你不去看看？”

Revy眯缝着眼，来自日本的搭档站直了身摆出一张人畜无害的脸，眼底有些青黑，也遭不住窗格溅出的光晕让他看起来像是什么神圣的传教士，把多少迷途的羊羔都带进火坑。她的脑袋还是昏沉的，只记得刚刚那道热度烙在她身上，裸露的皮肤都在发红。

“你最好说的是实话。”她说，感觉自己像被谁从脊椎往下都打断又重接过一遍，“我昨天干什么了？”

“你感冒了。”

“开什么国际玩笑？”

“你不仅感冒了还差点把Dutch的库存喝空。”

“噢，那就能说通了。希望他别太介意。”Revy抓了抓头发，伸腿勾过自己堆在床脚的热裤扒拉上来，抬头看见Rock还待在原地，才后知后觉男人刚刚那句回答少有地严厉，重音落在病症上。

“把药吃了。”Rock递过一杯水。

“你是我妈么？我不吃药。从来不吃。”她忙着对接内衣扣，鼓弄半天也没扣上，烦得她直接起身赤脚踩过一双擦得光亮的皮鞋去拿枪和枪套，无视滑脱开半边的内衣，布料堪堪遮住重点部位。她咬着人造皮革带，大拇指蹭了蹭枪管，手指硌着扳机的实感成功让她的起床气冷却了一点，终于囫囵反手去扣好内衣，套上她的黑色背心。

Rock别过脸统计上次她发酒疯在墙上打出来的弹孔，目光像是要继续把墙面凿穿。

“我说你还没习惯吗，亲爱的？”Revy挑了一边眉毛起来，拖长调子。

“吃药。”他仍然坚持，即便眼神已经游移到天花板上的洞了，Revy发誓她能看清对方那机灵的小脑瓜里蹦出第十八个数字。“你就不能……你到底把我当什么看啊？”他嘟囔道。

“遵命，妈咪。”Revy心情莫名其妙往上跨了大八度，乐不可支地接过水和药丸一口闷下去，双脚踩进靴子里，“你要是有生理需求可以找我解决的，不用客气。”

Rock面如死灰，捞起脚边一条内裤扔回搭档床上。

“都怪你昨天抽到那种垃圾片子，我一晚上没睡好。”

Rock已经懒得再谴责——至少是内心谴责女枪手的无理取闹了。他把签好名的清单递给Eda，靠在车旁从烟盒里咬出一根烟。

修女探了个头过来：“什么什么？你们俩昨晚一起看小电影了？”

“你的脑子里除了黄色还有点别的东西吗？”Revy摊在引擎盖上翻了个白眼。“还不是因为Dutch突然发神经说要搞什么电影夜。”

关于这点Rock表示赞同。即便协调雇员关系是雇主的职责，倒也不值得用这么吊诡的方式，毕竟总会让他想起他从前在“那一边”上司搞的团建活动——平和、温馨、狗屁般的陪笑和捧场。好在黑礁员工实乃真性情之人也，他们在第一周的选片上就意见不和发生口角（主要是他和Revy，Benny负责煽风点火），以黑人壮汉放映喜闻乐见的教父告终，战火转移到了对意大利黑帮的吐槽上。之后Dutch颁布一项新法案：每周的电影抽签决定。一切都交由骰子女神，希望你们对此毫无怨言。

很不幸的，Rock抽到了与他们的海盗营生息息相关的“海”与“爱情”。

“泰坦尼克号。”Rock耸了耸肩，烟蒂抖下来一点。“一个不错的讽刺故事，永不沉没的巨轮处女航就撞上一块冰山断成三截阵亡。虽然是杜撰的爱情，但也足够粉饰这悲剧了。”

“不管怎么说我真想杀了那个脑袋空空的老太婆。”Revy在裤兜里掏了半天没找见一根烟的影子，只好从引擎盖上跳下来伸手把搭档嘴里的烟抽出来自己咬上，哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“操，那婊子居然把‘海洋之心’给扔了，她有病吧——你昨晚熬夜了所以不准抽烟。”

“我没听说过这种健康小知识；何况这难道不是因为你病得一副快要升天的模样我才勉为其难地留在你公寓的沙发上将就了一晚吗？偶尔也道个谢吧？”

“我那是醉的。”

Eda把墨镜掀起来，眼神探究地在这对搭档间转了一个来回，末了咳嗽一声打破僵局。

“行——你们要吵架还是要上床都不关我事，不要吵到耶稣大人OK？拿上东西滚远点。孤家寡人的可怜修女心灵很脆弱的。”

“修女能结婚吗？”Revy偏了头小声问。

“呃……不能？”

Eda愤怒地上前扒开车门把两人塞进去。

告别教堂的尖顶后他们开车经过“Welcome To Roanapur”的广告牌，后头不知道被哪家的混混用喷漆喷上一个硕大的中指。一根吊绳，罪恶小镇的绞刑架赤裸裸在风中摇晃，颇有点西部风尘的萧瑟感。Revy撑着下巴看光秃秃的路面，这个恶棍巢穴在12月仍然会遭受从南中国海侵袭而来的热带气旋，和东北部的季风狭路相逢，把人类这种小蚂蚁折磨成伤风。

她不禁想到大概两个春秋倒转之前身旁这位小白脸还是名副其实的小白脸，一边开车一边讲老掉牙的笑话。近两年的磨合期不长不短，遗憾的是Rock对于如何安抚她变化无常的情绪愈发得心应手，在她开枪打死他之前成功编写出了一沓厚厚的《TwoHand行为观察及应对方案报告》——感谢Dutch的支持，没有他就没有如今的荣誉，我只是站在了巨人的肩膀上——她被自己脑子里衣冠楚楚侃侃而谈的日本获奖者逗笑了，引来衣冠楚楚的司机的一瞥。

“说真的，除了想射杀Rose外你还有什么别的高见吗？”

Rock问。

“心疼打捞宝藏的水下作业组。”

“那的确很符合我们的公司定位，”司机也笑出声来，“难怪昨天电影刚开头时你兴奋得不行。”

“废了这么大力气才找到一张破画，破画里的臭婊子逼逼赖赖半天她的狗屁爱情故事——谁想听那种鬼东西！然后她就把价值百万的东西扔进了水里！”Revy狠狠地按住脸，“太残酷了。对于怀抱着寻宝梦的一整船人来说。”

“大多数观众的重点在主角们的舞蹈和告别上，拥有这么一段刻骨铭心的经历，不论是对贫民小子还是富家小姐来说都挺有趣的。”

“不评判我的价值观了？”Revy移开捂住脸的手，“你明明对我拿走十字徽章都斤斤计较。”

话音刚落Revy就后悔了。她才确信自己脑袋不清醒，不清醒到无缘无故提起这事儿，明明一些争吵早就被他们在一声枪响后埋葬于日落后，以香烟末端的火光摆渡过河。现在她看起来反倒是那个斤斤计较的人——女仆小鬼的话又在她脑袋里嗡嗡作响：你在害怕，害怕真实的他并不像你想象的那样。

放屁，全他妈放屁。她绞尽脑汁想补救的话题，事实证明她果然不擅长话术。

“唔，我也不至于慷慨得像Rose一样……”Rock朝路边的人打了声招呼，仿佛对搭档的旧事重提没有半分记忆。“我们都不是。”

这句否定让Revy的心缓缓下沉，胃部以一种该死的慢速播放搅作一团。她想说些什么，比如你和我不同，比如你不该和我相同，最后只能咽下拙劣的定义，漫不经心地回复道：“没错。从身份上来说，我才是那个赌赢船票的贫民窟乞丐。”

“所以我是富家小姐？”

Revy翻了翻眼睑：“你要真那么想当女人我也不反对……行吧你的确是。一个被条条框框束缚住的布尔乔亚受害者。如果Rose反抗制度的手法不是孬种一样的一哭二闹三上吊，而是用鱼雷炸飞武直，那我会爱上她的。”

“承蒙夸奖。”Rock笑着拉上手刹，车停在码头边。他们需要把一些样品搬到船上，新物资的热身运动亟待开展。

“接下来好运的‘Jack’要做什么呢？”

“我想想，”她从后备箱提起一杆RPK，摸了摸下巴，“Rose炸飞了一架武直后成天和Jack厮混在一起，密谋劫持船长，绑架船上所有狗屁贵族并索要巨额酬金……如何？”

“真有你的风格……”Rock冷汗都下来了，“不过勒令改变航线后这群人大概都不用死，我们还救了他们一命。”

Revy颇为自得地“嗯哼”了一声，扛着几把武器往船那边走；Benny在甲板上朝他们挥手。

Rock关上后备箱，对着地上剩余的暴力玩具陷入沉思。

“——所以，假设，我们还没来得及实施绑架计划。”

新玩具的测试做完了，Benny迅速窝回电脑前进入死宅角色。Dutch作为老板与团建活动的发起者缺席了昨晚的观影活动，一直到现在，据说是要处理一些私事。Rock用一种失去灵魂的神情解释：哈哈，上司都是如此，哪里的上司都一样。Revy在心中进行沉重哀悼，另一个世界比她想象得更复杂。

“你指我们会在下等船舱无所事事地跳舞、喝酒、戴着价值百万的宝石画裸体？”Revy趴在栏杆上吹风，声音直线往慵懒的低谷坠，“好兴致。”

“计划也需要时间准备。”Rock悠悠开了一罐啤酒贴到她额头上，她伸手拿住。“如果——在我们的计划付诸于现实之前，船就撞上了冰山，那么一切仍旧会像电影里那样残酷。”

“嗯。”她喝了一口啤酒，凉的液体顺下喉管，额头落下一滴水珠，弄得她莫名其妙地犯困。“到那时……”

“你会去救我吗？一起跳下去什么的。”

“你的死活关我屁事。”她嘟囔道，“听到这么多人吱哇乱叫会把我烦死，首先我会把吵着上救生船的那几个废物给毙了。”

“设定上跟在你后头的富家小姐见不得血……”Rock望天，“……算了。但许多人的死亡是无法逃避的。”

“所以呢？要和穷小子一样无私奉献，和他的朱丽叶在碎片上哆哆嗦嗦互诉衷肠，最后甜蜜地沉进海底？”Revy冷冷地看浅海波浪，语调没有半分起伏。“可别恶心我了。这是一种耻辱；无论我是哪一方，被救者或者施救者，都不可能会这么轻易地落幕。所有还在死亡线上挣扎的活人，我都会送一发子弹作为庆祝：我才是裁决者，轮不到低温和缺氧杀死他们。”她把残酷的目光转投到身边的搭档身上，“即便如此，你也想做无意义的救援么？”

Rock看着她。又是那种表情，又是他仿佛洞察万物的眼睛，她最恨不过如此，时至今日仍然会被其惹怒。她冷笑一声撤回目光——至少她学会了无视，再吵一架对他们而言没有任何好处。

一阵沉默。

“Rose直到最后还是想再与Jack跳一支舞的。”Rock开口说。

“噢，愚蠢的女人。”她叹气，“我更在意可怜的‘海洋之心’。”

“你不想替她圆梦吗？我学过一点交际舞。”

“……啥玩意儿？”Revy惊悚地抬头，那股困意被驱逐了大半。

“说不定以后我们工作会用到。”Rock摸了摸鼻子，“想试试吗？”

“我日，你才是生病的那个吧，”Revy的表情像是看到巴拉莱卡和张在甜蜜地互喂冰淇淋一样，矮身钻进船舱，“我找个体温计出来，你等会儿。”

船舱里传出一阵翻箱倒柜的噪音。Benny一脸困惑地出来，“你又惹到她了？”

“少见地在对我进行人文关怀。”Rock说，“Dutch什么时候回来？我们得在他回来之前把昨天缺失的酒给补全了。”

“放心放心，我搞定了。”犹太血统的后勤人员挥挥手，玩味地挑出一个笑容，“昨天我们的女枪手醉倒在你身上到今早这段时间里发生了什么啊？”

“你要是真的想听的话……”Rock的表情扭曲了一下，“一路都在大谈对傻逼资本家造船不走心的社论和表现总有一天会让他们屁股绽放美丽花朵的决心，送到公寓的床上后睡死过去了。”

Benny悲壮地说：“辛苦你了，兄弟。”

Rock悲壮地说：“我怎么感觉和前职业的痛苦不相上下呢。”

“喂，你自己量一下。”Revy的声音从舱里传出来，一只手甩着脆弱的体温计，“我有点困，先睡一觉。”

Rock走过去接了，那只手缩回去，伴随着一个哈欠。Benny朝他努了努嘴，做口型：她还真感冒了？稀奇啊？

Rock两只指头拎着那被捂热了的玻璃仪器，扯出一个笑容，是挺稀奇。

他等Benny离开视线，手指碰了碰嘴唇，昨夜的疼痛好像还有残留。

影片结束后他负责把女枪手运回家，期间无意发现她额头烧得厉害，只好绕路去药店买药。终于回到Revy住处时嚷了一路的人终于累了，怎么叫都不动弹，Rock只好背她起来；酒鬼毫无反抗地把滚烫的额头靠在他肩背上，安静得像是个死人。

Rock背着她上楼梯时听到一声细微的呓语，他没在意。踢开房门把搭档放到床上时他才喘了一口气，转过身看病患。

病患的眼睛在黑暗中发着冰冷的光。

“你以为你是救世主吗？”她轻柔地说，轻柔得简直不像她，“就算是神的儿子也会因为可笑的自我牺牲欲死去的。复活是个谎言。”

Rock在考虑她到底有几成清醒，自己究竟要不要和她讨论这个没有结果的命题。

他转身把门关好，没有开灯，回到床边坐下。

“你生病了，Revy。救世主只想让你好好休息。”他拿出一支烟，迟疑了一会儿，终究没有点燃。“我们讨论过这个了，记得吗？”

“你不该来‘这里’。”

“Revy。”他心知她大概是忘了他曾经的解释，仍耐心地、一字一句地说，“我并没有做错什么。”

“哈。”她慢慢撑起身子，“……你果然……”

那不能说是一个吻，甚至连有机质的单纯碰撞也算不上，只是野兽的发难。她在黑暗中勒住搭档的领带，带着一股走投无路的凶狠，爆裂般的恶毒，像是要将她二十多年来所受的苦难一股脑报复到面前的男人身上。Rock在短暂的惊诧后猛然扯下她的手腕，凶狠地将她压倒在床垫上，床板发出不堪重负的一声哀嚎。

“见鬼……你干什……”

太脆弱了，Rock发觉，他从来没有这么真实地感受到Revy的力气并不是看上去的这么大。可能只是因为低烧蚕食了尖锐的部分，具备不长的时效性。

他不知为何有些晦暗的猜想，像被烫到一样松开病患的手。

“我在传播莫须有的病毒给一个令人作呕的混蛋。”她说，仰视着他，却像是在看一堆不值一提的垃圾。“我不会生病。从来不会。”

“……是这样吗。”Rock沉下眼，缓慢吐出一口气。“我明白了。”

“晚安，Revy。”

他走出去，安静地关好门。半晌他摸出打火机，刚刚那支烟掉在地板上来不及捡，只好重新拿了一支新的。他走到有月光扫射下来的一块亮斑前，烟草在橙红的颜料渗开时蜷缩，转化成白色小颗粒在指缝和肺部扩散开来。

是这样吗，原来你仍在为此难过啊。他想，这的确是我的疏忽。

猜想被一些难言的空气证明了。他明白这是搭档扭曲的善意，Revy至今不知晓如何正确表达。往日她所希望的是不要再见证一个常人陷进烂泥里，为此她尽全力护佑着最后一道晨昏线，尽管是以拳头的方式……她以这种方式劝他回头，他拒绝了，他以为他们之间已经达成共识。但他从来错过了许多事情，譬如他的搭档默许并纵容一切，潜意识里却没能对无法推开他这件事释然。他该早些说得更明白些的，毕竟那不是长久之计，只有狠心辜负这护佑，他才能——

拯救。拯救更多人。他是为这份自我满足而踏入此处的，他相信这一点。不对，有个声音在说，不对，你在撒谎。你真正地、确实想拯救的只有一个人，让她不再下沉，你想做那一个漂浮在冰冷海水上的牺牲者，让她好好活着；你甚至还说些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话，好让她把信赖交付过来。

这并不冲突，他回答，她是我重要的伙伴，为此再靠近一点也无可厚非。

那个声音发出一声嗤笑，不再作声。他在凉夜中缓缓笃信一切觉悟都钉牢了他的心脏，没有半分迟疑。

Rock按灭烟头，遗憾地想为了心情不好的病人，今晚只能在沙发上睡觉了。


	2. The Shawshank Redemption：Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正的自由降落在地狱边境。

十年，二十年。也许更长，囚徒的记忆实在有些暧昧不清。他原本能用一根废弃的钉子在墙面上刻下日历，坚持多久后轻易放弃了，没有必要。对一个被判终身监禁的囚徒来说寿命是无用的记录，比之年轮和沙漏颠倒更为鸡肋。

在他还是个孩子的时候，突如其来的牢狱之灾就开始逼他默数数千个零点钟声，没人赌他是第一个死者，但他仍只会沉默，模仿一个出色的杀手。可能会有人被警卫的殴打榨出泪水和脑浆，在空荡的医务室里停止心跳，尸体抛出监狱大门（那是唯一的保释许可）。生命如此脆弱，脆弱得像摔烂的玩具车，然而他并不平庸的父母安慰他说无碍，再买一个便是。他静静地看着生养他的亲人，他们的表情自然没有恶意，只是理解……慈爱……怜悯。这让男孩忽而破壳而出一个不好意思的、温和的笑，毫无攻击力，懦弱而乖巧，他说：算了。

他用这笑谄媚，为警卫点烟，在监牢中游荡，试图混成一个模范劳改犯。平庸是好的资质，人类就是由90%的平庸者构成的，大海里的水滴数不胜数，多他一个不多，少他一个不少；平庸不是他的错，错在他出生在一个起点颇高的家庭中。命运干的好事。那囚徒顶多也就抱怨两句接受了，不然还能怎样呢？命运？和它作对？不了，我讨厌纷争。他和谁这么说，打着哈哈为谁退让，起身继续机械进行每天的线路图。交互真诚或是虚假都覆上善良的面具，他凭此而活，大多数凡人不想惹事，迎来长达一周的无光禁闭。

他的努力卓有成效。很快他便被调去监狱的图书馆做一个文职人员。很适合他，安宁也没有威胁性，远离暴力和血腥。他可以惬意地在早晨跨过人声鼎沸的食堂，在窄小窗格造成的丁达尔效应中翻开一本《基督山伯爵》，想象一个人要如何越狱，如何向命运施以复仇——是的，有时候会有这种不切实际的幻想，他总得有点幻想才好毫无愧疚地活下去，囚徒过长的牢狱生涯这么教导他。但有时他会透过那个小窗口向外看：烂泥，臭水沟，暴风雨，乌鸦羽毛。他恐惧得全身颤抖，手指脱力，从书架前匆匆逃走。离开那出口后囚徒和混熟了的警卫谈论起世界外侧，他们喝着清酒脸上酡红，碗筷声音轻巧精致，就连雾气都是暖和的，烟灰垒成一杯甜蜜的芭菲。外面？嘿，你可不知道，外面有多少垃圾在嫉妒我们！警卫喝下新的一杯，松松垮垮半拢着眼：反正都是一些老鼠和野狗，不值一提。你只需要……谨慎地、平静而幸福地活在这里。活在这个伊甸园里。

说得没错，他想，一个囚犯须珍惜来之不易的满足感，以期每天晚上都能陷入黑甜睡梦。他的管理员事业蒸蒸日上，怎好因为天灾人祸毁于一旦。

——说来奇怪，你是第一个注意到那恶心的光景的人。警卫嘟囔道。

他紧张得连连否认，仿佛在掩饰什么：只是不小心看到了，只一眼就把我吓得半死，现在手还在抖。他示意那双手，不是应当受到诸多苦难的手，有不知名原因鼓动着剧烈的脉搏。他定定地看着自己那双手，看了整整一个昼夜，竟发现真相并非如此；事实让他打了一个冷战。

他不是因为害怕才颤抖的。

事情发展愈发诡异。Revy一脸纠结地看着桌面上两大桶爆米花，指着它们无言向Rock提问。

“别看我，是Benny买的。我也没想到罗阿纳普拉还有这种东西卖——我怀疑加了料。”

“我讨厌这玩意儿。”Revy说，“总会让我想到以前在纽约看到的那些从电影院出来只会傻笑的弱智。”

Rock感觉自己被恶意中伤了，默默地闭上嘴。Dutch在隔壁房间打电话，墙壁渗出模糊的应答：“放心”“不必”和“我很抱歉”。Rock靠在墙上皱眉，他们的黑人雇主一脸严肃地进来，手上拿着张纸条。

“肖申克的救赎。”他咧开嘴，“看来我手气不错。”

Revy咕哝了一句“差强人意”，顺手拎起一桶爆米花把自己陷到沙发里。说好的讨厌呢，Rock瞪着死鱼眼去敲Benny的房门。

黑客和双枪手抱着两桶零嘴大快朵颐时Dutch拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他出去说话。他直觉和刚刚的电话有关，一言不发地合上门，踏下狭窄的楼梯口。

“新工作？你好像没有接受。”

“可不是工作，是麻烦。”Dutch苦恼地摸了摸后脑勺，“一些旧日的幽灵找上门来了，本不应该发生的事情……你知道Revy她作为‘活人’还是被列在一张名单上的吧。”

Rock的某根神经绷紧了。他的语气不自觉地带上点尖刻：“我以为这里是全世界通缉犯默认的避难所呢，美国警犬赶在圣诞节前夕发难未免太奇怪了。”

“是我大意了。以前在越南认识的一个战友想搭顺风船故地重游。很不巧的是他比我幸运得多，战后还进入了忠诚勇敢正直的体制内。”Dutch的墨镜在滋滋作响的日光灯下显出些锋锐边缘，指节在墙灰上叩落细碎的声音。“原本是睁一只眼闭一只眼的小问题，但若是大刺刺走到对方面前，事情就不好收场了。”

“你已经拒绝了。”

“你以为警犬是那么容易放弃的物种吗？”Dutch耸耸肩，“虽然比不上那个终结者女仆，但职业素养和他们该死的骄傲是不会允许半途而废的。故地重游，哈。谁会怀念遍地都是会说话的树，他的目的不是‘故地’，而是作为中转站的‘这里’。”

“但我还是不明白——为什么是现在？”

“很简单，私人原因。”他的雇主从口袋里掏出折叠的资料递给他，“我那位老朋友的确厉害，竟然说服了主子给他套上金项圈，以便能够调用更多资源——你能预见到吧？这不是个好兆头。拿着枪冲进罗阿纳普拉的外乡人会带来什么也不是第一次经历了，更何况他的狗牌还是大佬们最不爱看到的东西。”黑人壮汉不知何时已经叼上一支烟，少有的唉声叹气，“我偶尔也想好好看场电影……饶了我吧。”

Rudolph Carter，美国联邦调查局高级特工，曾于第25步兵师2旅服役参加过越南战争，于1987年进入FBI任职，拥有出色的反恐作战能力。1990年8月妻女被开枪射杀，凶手枪法精准，两发9mm的子弹；邻居听到枪声后立即报警，可至今未能追查到犯罪嫌疑人。一张照片，白人男子抱着约莫六七岁的小女孩，女孩的母亲对着镜头笑。资料底下手写一行潦草文字：“第9个：Rebecca Lee”。

“复仇。”

“没错，是复仇啊，熟悉的字眼。一场《哈姆雷特》的重演——与哥伦比亚血统的哈姆雷特有所不同的是，他的复仇对象还未确定，他用了六年咬断前8个嫌疑人的喉咙，仍然没有中彩；但无论他所怀疑的是不是事实，对他来说都无所谓，反正名单上的人理应肃清。”

“他突然联系你是偶然还是试探？”

“两者皆有。”他抖了抖烟灰，“对他而言没有损失。若我接受，他便能当作‘偶然’的故友重逢，在我的船上一边喝酒一边聊见鬼的会说话的树；若我拒绝，他便能坐实一些想法，做好把我一并陪葬的准备。我没得选择。”

Rock掐着眉心。Dutch当然是对的，踩下对方的陷阱同时意味着他们多了一些应对时间。带着异国庞然名号而来的复仇者，莫斯科旅馆，三合会，以及潜伏在罗阿纳普拉深水下的怪物，以及更多棋盘上的变数……

这是一个机会，他突然意识到。一枚值得再尝试一次的蓝色筹码。

“这事儿我暂时交给你，上次干得不赖。”Dutch貌似意味深长地瞥了他一眼，“毕竟与Revy有关，你肯定不会坐视不理。这年头如此优秀的战力单位可难找了，我可不想费心思再去招募新员工。”

Rock的手指僵住了，脑子里所有即将成型的计划和战术被两个音节的降临全数搅碎。他沉默着把资料塞进口袋，连同一些复杂心绪也暂且锁上。Dutch抽完一支烟，用鞋底碾碎火光，招呼他跟上：“不必着急，今天先好好放松一下，上去吧。”

“Rock，我要一杯酒。”

他们进门时Revy抱着空的纸桶说。Rock看着那个干净的爆米花之家，心下暗忖你这不是超喜欢膨化食品的样子吗，侧身从柜子上拿下一瓶Jim Beam与杯子。

“看到哪里了？”

“啊，男主角被几个基佬强暴那里。”Benny举起一只手，“我也要一杯！”

这是什么小学生春游场景。Rock已经对这群人的迷惑做派麻木了。

“嘿，你有点像这可怜虫哦。”Revy咧着嘴接过玻璃杯，挪过一个位置，“就连那副对未来充满希望的傻样都如出一辙。”

“你别打趣我了。”他苦笑一声把空荡荡的爆米花桶拎到一边，“我可没有Andy这么大能耐。”

“说不准。至少冒着坠楼身亡的风险和拿枪的危险人物杠的莽撞你是不缺的。”

Rock盯着电影里的男主角把口琴送给摩根·弗里曼，不算久远的记忆突然剥开一个浅薄秘密，秘密如今还被封锁在他房间的抽屉里。他犹豫两秒，分神去看身边的人。Revy的嘴角仍在上扬，酒液映在她的指尖上，影影绰绰如同永不能破译的图谱；但她的眼睛不再笑了，Rock辨不清那是因为电影情节的恶劣还是对他本人的不满。

Revy正如她所言，是一把浑身上下都离不开火药味的枪。一把好枪。

再好的枪也可能遭遇意外……他收回目光，心脏某个地方涌出黯淡的异议声。

Rock总算后知后觉地明白了：他们在某种程度上和罗阿纳普拉是共存的。那一场NSA与猎犬的恶战中他试图引来更高层的力量以摧毁这里，罔顾一切副反应。虽然他失败了——但他的确将这里的住民当做允许舍弃的棋子，不，或许他是傲慢地认为即便这个罪恶温床被捣毁了，某些人也依然能在他身边安然无恙。不知为何Rock总在最亲近之人的问题上迟钝半拍，别开眼不去看许多太明显太明显的证据，直至刀锋迎面而来。

这便又是一个逼近他喉管的选择。每当他以为自己足够清醒时，那枚骰子的旋转往往肆意无章，用出乎意料的落点嘲讽他的自大。在日本面对雪绪的困境时是如此，在Revy诘问他自己的定位时也是如此。没错，他是给出答案了，可先手从不轮到他来下。

“希望是一件美好的事物。”

Rock抬眼，弗里曼在橡树寂静的阴翳中念到，他却听到雷鸣般的空白残响。

罗阿纳普拉是没有圣诞节这一说的。本来甚至连泰国本土的佛教都寸步难行，入口那尊毁容的佛像便是力证；基督徒的节假日直到暴力教会在这座城里拔地而起后才提上众人日程。不过耶稣大人的生日也仅仅是为罗阿纳普拉提供了一些抠得要死的折扣和加倍恶毒的陷阱，欢乐和热闹的气氛离这群恶棍的距离比爱而不得更遥远——不将成功坑人当做欢乐和热闹的基准的话。

Revy仍旧着她和比基尼差不了多少的装扮。距离感冒痊愈不过两周，她死性不改。Rock真心有点怀念起裹在毛衣和围巾里的搭档了，起码看上去不会让他在年底的夜风里想打喷嚏。

“啊——太和平了——”Revy举着漫画嚷道。“好无聊！”

“我倒是希望能安稳过个圣诞……大概不可能。”Rock合上手中的报纸，安逸的气息甚至让报社除了老生常谈的恐怖袭击（他都习惯了）外只能写写类似“圣母像流泪”的无聊新闻。上头写着这圣母像还是在曼谷买的，Rock抽了抽嘴角，不会是从罗阿纳普拉辗转过去的骗钱玩意儿吧。

“Revy，有不和平的活儿干喽。”Dutch从门外斜过身子敲了敲门框。

“好嘞！”

“要不还是披件衣服？这两天有些降温了。”Rock起身把报纸叠好放在桌子上，随口说道。

“自从之前的小病后你就疑神疑鬼的，说真的，是不是回公寓那个晚上我非礼了你啊？Mister Rose？”Revy不耐烦地扯过他搭在沙发上的外套，跳过桌子大跨步朝外走，“诺，我替你拿着。”

Rock一时语塞，不好说“没错你的确非礼了我”，他仅存的良知会制止他责骂一个被病毒和酒精操控大脑的人，主观上来讲她只是报复性地想让他一起生病。但重点不在那里，而是他外套里塞着的东西。他还是不太想让对方发觉。

鱼雷艇离开灯火通明的岛。

Revy把外套扔给他，靠在栏杆上看天。Rock松了一口气，把手伸进外套内衬，暗袋里承装一个冰凉物件。他隔着一层布料摩挲半晌，仍然对这过于明目张胆的秘密难以启齿，眼见船坞的距离逐渐被浪花和泡沫蚕食殆尽。

“装了什么？”

“呃，什么？”他愣了一会儿神，才反应过来Revy在和他说话。

“我说你外套里。”

“……”Rock往肺部里填充了一些海风，让打好的腹稿再在脑子里转了一圈。“去年在日本的时候。”

“嗯。”

“秋叶原上有家二手乐器店……我当时和Benny打电话，你站在那家店的橱窗边上看了一会儿。”

“……哈？”Revy惊了，“你连这种事都记得？”

“总之我替你买下来了，Korg的口琴。”Rock磨蹭着把不大的金属乐器拿出来递给她，“不知道应该能算是作为谢礼还是……再加上当时你已经有一把口琴了，我找不到时机。”

“虽然我记得你想要的圣诞节礼物是那把SPAS12半自动霰弹枪＊，但我的薪水不足以支付啊。”他温和地说，“原谅我吧？这么久才把它交给你。”

Revy很少露出这种复杂的表情。她把迟来的礼物掂在手上，稍微别过脸，闷闷地说了声“谢了”。

“Revy。”

她不情愿地转回来。

Rock看着她：“这也是我的一个保证，交由你保管。我曾说过我从来都看得清我的道路。”

“我明白的。”她牵动嘴角，像是想嘲笑他，但以失败告终。“我明白你就是这种人，见了棺材也不掉泪的一根筋傻蛋。但有时候有你这种搭档真挺让人提心吊胆，为了我自身的安全还是要多考虑一些。”

“上次的赌局里我确实对很多人撒了谎，我不得不这么做。这是完成终局的必要条件。唯一有疑虑的地方便是，”他停顿了一下，“我……也弄不明白我对你说的话究竟是出于一种让你入局的谋算还是别的什么。我没敢弄明白。但现在我想通了，Revy。我不会对你撒谎，那是我在整个赌局里唯一的、不掺杂任何谎言和诱导的真实。”

Revy握紧了手上的口琴：“所以你的承诺仍旧作数。”

“是的，永久生效。子弹发出的时机和轨迹都由你来掌控，这是你的选择。尽管我很想让你对我有点信心……”他笑了笑，“总之我会尽全力让你远离掷骰子这种危险行为的。”

“你可真是个道貌岸然的恶棍啊。”Revy终归像平常那样嗤笑出声，周身气氛都安分不少。“行吧，算我倒霉。”

“所以尊敬的TwoHand大人对于贡品感想如何？”Rock插着口袋打趣。

“马马虎虎吧。”

远处突兀传来一声爆炸的回响，Revy警觉地站直了，迅速抓起望远镜朝渐行渐远的罗阿纳普拉看，一阵浓烟从黄金般的不夜城中冉冉升起。

“我的荣幸。”

他在Revy咋咋呼呼朝船舱里通告的喊声与光辉的海水倒影中呼出一口气，回应道。


	3. The Shawshank Redemption：Part 2

“谁能跟我解释一下现在的情况？”

“谁能赔我的酒吧？”

“包，你也该习惯了。”Rock越过Revy把酒递给白人男子，对眼里常含泪水的酒吧老板耸肩，“给你提个建议，这次你可以找三合会报账。”

“见鬼，这么刺激的场景真是久违了……”白人男子捂紧了头上的帽子，缩在吧台角落喝酒压惊，“Rock先生，你真有些不厚道，好歹先和我这游客打声招呼吧。”

“喂，Rock。”Revy语气不佳，“你又背着我偷偷搞什么事儿？这美国佬是谁？”

Rock心虚地移开眼神。

“是谁不久前还说过什么，啊，我想想，‘我不会对你撒’——”

“Rebecca小姐。”男子打断了她，把帽子顺下来向她致意。“你大可不必朝他发火，我敢保证Rock先生对你的情意和承诺比真金还真，所以拜托你不要用那种看狐狸精一样的眼神谴责我这已婚大叔了。大叔我心里难受。”

“噢，那我倒想问问，”Revy的枪口骤然对准了对方的脑门。“你这个‘游客’怎么会知道我的名字？”

Rock对一旁的剑拔弩张叹了口气，稍微探头出去观察情况。吧台外的枪火还没停，淹没在烟尘里的弹壳坠地和木屑粉碎声此起彼伏，交战双方间或冒出一两句中文，听语气不是在问候对方直系亲戚就是在问候对方生殖器。

“乒！”

一瓶下坠的酒从cultlass枪管边擦过，在地上炸出四散的锐光。

“敢在张大哥的地盘斗，这群混混以为自己和前苏联伞兵能踩在同一级台阶上吗？”Revy差点被一块飞溅的玻璃擦伤，骂骂咧咧地把cutlass收回枪套里，伸手去扯搭档的领带，“溜了。”

“Carter先生，目的已经达成了，我们先离开吧。”Rock轻车熟路掰开Revy的手指，招呼男子跟上。对方偏头躲过掉下来的杂物，绕过朝着火拼现场大竖中指的老板，以超乎想象的麻利动作翻身滚进了通向后门的安全区。

12小时前。

罗阿纳普拉定律之一：码头迎来异国旅客通常不是一件好事。

Rudolph Carter把足以装下一个活人的行李箱搬下船，朝着船主人点头。他的个子不算高，身型也没有壮实到让人生出多看两眼的念头，只有浓密络腮胡围成的爽朗笑容尤其容易叫人放松警惕。他目送船消失在视线范围内，摸出大衣口袋里的通讯工具：并没有来电的迹象。Rudolph沉思了一会儿，码头边已经有人眯着眼打量他，不多时“未知的外来者”这个情报大概会像下水道的蟑螂一般爬遍整个城市。

纽约已经是要下雪的温度了，这儿的清晨还是仅仅被体表感知称作凉爽。Rudolph拉着箱子慢悠悠朝预定旅馆去，在一个抱着电线杆唱摇篮曲的醉鬼旁边驻足观看了一会儿。他像一个真正来此地度假的游客一样走走停停，踏进旅馆大门时已经比预定时间多费了二十分钟。

“308号房，”前台把钥匙扔给他，“订金恕不退还。”

钥匙是新的。他拿在手中把玩，空闲的手轻松提起行李箱上楼。

308号房在走廊尽头，正对储物间。有一个全身捂得严实的矮小清洁工经过，Rudolph只好当作没闻到那股血腥味。他在门口停下，房门虚掩着，缝隙里透着肃杀般的静。

“Carter先生，你来得似乎比我想象得晚一些。”

Rudolph在看到房间里的人时松开大衣里的枪柄，挠了挠额头，说：“虽然知道小兄弟你的意思是不想动刀动枪，但善良到这种程度还是让我大吃一惊。”

“你所说的善良指标是什么？”对方显然对这论调有些惊讶。“FBI特工培训还包括看面相？”

“你留下的漏洞——或者说是提示太多了。”Rudolph把箱子靠在一边，“前台给我的是备用钥匙，清洁工结束工作后应该把门锁上。一个杀手若是如此粗心大意，那尸体早就该烂在垃圾场了；你摆明了对我的性命不感兴趣。更重要的是，你身上的气味太干净。恐怕还没亲手杀过人吧？”他说，探究地看着对面年纪比他小一轮的年轻人，“能在这种地方坚持不杀生，真不知道该夸你还是贬你。”

对方不好意思地笑了，伸出手来与他交握。“叫我Rock就好。”

“我以为我的老朋友会直接把联系方式给你？”Rudolph在桌子边坐下，“你的下马威还不够，毕竟这破地方什么事儿都有可能发生。”

“Carter先生，恐怕你并不是对罗阿纳普拉一无所知……甚至你还很熟悉它，”Rock十指交叉，“Rebecca在这里的事情你多半早就知道了。”

Rudolph挑起眉毛。

“我想和你亲自谈话并不是为了威慑，而是向你表现我的能力和诚意。”他温和地解释，“旁边的房间有一位身手不凡的特工在时刻监控着我的行为，而隔街的那家旅店，同样是308号房，有狙击手在拿准星度量我的脑袋。实际上正如你说，我在罗阿纳普拉是一个异类，一个没有丝毫武力值的……呃，如果拿灭火器砸人算武力值的话。时至今日我还是不习惯被枪指着的感觉，实话说，我的后背已经全是冷汗了，麻烦你让他们冷静一点好吗？”

Rudolph又打量了他几秒，突然爽快地大笑起来：“不错嘛！Rock先生！不好意思，我的原则是狮子搏兔亦用全力，不谨慎一些真的很难活下去——更何况你并不是只兔子。”

“那么可以进入正题了。”Rock深吸一口气，收起他的商业假笑，“我猜你并不是来‘复仇’的。你只是拿这个当靶子，好让对手把视线移开一些。”

“这可不一定，Rebecca小姐是否会有麻烦取决于你提出的条件。”Rudolph笑眯眯地看他。

Rock沉静地拿出一枚白色的圆形筹码，食指将其推到桌子中央。

“前段时间有一个大新闻，唐人街的ABC组织气数已尽，你们的卧底把各个帮派的老大都铐去局子里喝茶了，剩下的喽啰也基本被清扫干净。站上被告席的其中一个人引起了我的注意。”他顿了一顿，“杨革，‘花会’的创始人，他的赌场可是不少洗钱者、毒贩和杀手温馨的家，有传言他的手还伸到了不该伸到的地方……比如某些国营机构里。”Rock不动声色地观察FBI探员的表情，很可惜没有得到任何反馈。理所当然。他只好接着说：“奇怪的是，他的罪名是所有人里最轻的，轻得有些过头。”

“而在大概三个月前，罗阿纳普拉陆续会有一些身上带着这种筹码的人来此定居；有人看到他们曾聚在一起，无一例外都持有这小玩意儿。当然，这个城市的掌权者是知晓这群行事古怪的人的，不过既然他们还算安分守己，他就不会动手。”

“这种伪装在前天被撕破了。也许是什么契机导致了这点，他们突然和罗阿纳普拉四大势力之一的三合会开战。之前我花了两天才打听到一件有趣的事：‘花会’的身份象征就是这个，”他指了指那枚筹码，“那位杨先生真是有先见之明，把他的手下提前从唐人街的战场撤离了出来，而最后一个到位的人——他的二把手，终究出现在了罗阿纳普拉。此人的到来是至关重要的拼图碎片：杨把一个极其有价值的东西交给了他。”

Rudolph陷入沉默，手指在桌面上慢慢地敲着。

“Carter先生。我并不想知道那份‘财宝’是什么，但我会助你拿到它。”Rock直视着他，“非常简单明了的交易。”

“嗯。如此短的时间你就能查到这些东西，看来我是小看Dutch了，他看人的眼光还是一如既往地好。”Rudolph摸了摸下巴上浓密的胡子，突然像是想起了什么似的，用有些诡异的语气问他：“那个，恕我问个题外话……你和我们的通缉犯小姐进展到哪一步了？”

“咳……啥？”Rock愣了半天才明白对方什么意思，尴尬地说，“不，那个……只是搭档。我能在这工作多亏她，Dutch和我都不想让她出事，毕竟——”

“Rock小哥，说真的，你差一点就能说服我完成这个交易了，就差一点。”Rudolph义正言辞，“你不是说要给我展现诚意吗？我想听到的是你个人，对你想帮助的对象，到底是什么看法。这有助于我侧写出你究竟是个什么人，以及我有没有必要对你放心。最好不要撒谎，我可是被同事们荣称为人肉测谎仪的。”

“我能不能狙死他？”频道里的女狙击手抱怨，“有这种满嘴跑火车的八卦上司真是倒了八辈子血霉了，我宁愿和对面那小白脸来一发。”

“那你估计会被小白脸的‘搭档’打得全身漏风。”年轻男声懒洋洋地回复，“TwoHand的名号在我那块管辖区可是如雷贯耳啊。”

Rock完全不知道自己沦为了特工小队间的调笑对象，他是真没预料到资料上那个被描述成复仇鬼一样的家伙和善如家庭调解节目主持人，八婆如国中扎堆的青春期女生。

“她是我重要的，不可或缺的……搭档。”他坚持，“仅此而已。”

“不仅如此。”Rudolph向后靠在椅背上，缓缓道，“你知道我为什么这么问你吗？你真该看看你的眼神。我曾经也有过那种眼神。在谈到某个人时会变得近乎赤子，光明正大裸露出来却无人理解的东西，这种东西会害你的理智不再听话，甚至会诱使你做出非常幼稚和危险的举动。”

Rock张了张嘴，眸子晦暗了一些：“我认为这与我们的交易无关。”

“只要你能满足我的好奇心，Rebecca小姐今后在那份名单上也能形同虚设，如何？”Rudolph朝他眨眼，“毕竟像我一样不顾地方司法部门许可就跑出来乱抓人的专员真的不多，在美利坚国土外晃悠主要是对家的活儿。在这儿的三个已经是本家的全部特例了。当然，前提是她不跑回纽约乱逛。”

Rock扶额，表情看起来是想吐槽FBI的不着调，最后只憋出来一句：“你和Dutch描述的性格不大一样啊。”

“人总是会变的，我和他都十多年没见面了。”

“好吧。……对于我而言，她或许是Red。就是肖申克的救赎里的那个会吹口琴的家伙。”他好像联想到什么，短促地笑了一声。

“而你是Andy？罗阿纳普拉是肖申克监狱？”对方饶有兴趣地问。

“差不多。世人皆说Red是因为Andy才得以活下去的，他是被救赎者，但我觉得不对。”他说，“没错，看起来Andy的翅膀从来没被石墙锁住，他也的确没有放弃，用几十年的努力挖出一条通向自由的路。可Red才是Andy在监狱里的立足点。他对救赎的渴望由他的朋友而起，无论要做多么疯狂的事情，无论他是不是确实保有对狱友们的善意或者是把不小心闯入监狱的人带出去……转回最初的原点，那契机是Red带给他的。一处能供他任性的庇护所，伴随一份无能为力的不甘。”他自嘲般道，“对施舍予我意义的人，我绝不会允许其死在烂泥里，即便那是她的意愿，我也会不择手段地阻止。听起来就是一个恶劣的利己主义者吧？这大概是我为什么能够适应这里的原因了，我本质上也不是什么好东西。”

Rudolph看着他。不知道是不是错觉，Rock看到他眼睛里闪过一点缅怀颜色。

“OK，Rock先生。”他站起身，“一个新奇但有趣的答案。合作愉快。”

“我很难相信你，专员。”Revy换上新弹夹，“后话等突围了再说，让我先看看你到底有几斤几两。”

Rudolph吹了声口哨，转了转手中的M1911A1。差不多十年前这种枪已经被美国军方用伯莱塔M9代替了，只有军队老人还守旧地执意使用伴随其走过无数战争的老型号。Revy切了一声：“没意思。我听说那些老兵还激烈反对淘汰这种制式枪，你也是其中一员？”

“不，我无所谓新生者会不会抛下我们往前走，我可不会勉强别人。被过去束缚的只是我们这一代罢了，没必要拉能看向未来的年轻人下水。”他看着女枪手和隔着一个过道的搭档打手势，“不过你的男朋友可真是个怪胎。他属于出于自己意愿跳进水里的类型。”

“那家伙脑子是有病。”她哼了一声，“神奇的是每次都能化险为夷，可能是幸运女神眷顾着他吧。”

“你能这么快接受我这个FBI作为临时战友也挺让我惊讶的。”

“不然呢？难道我还得铐上手铐乖乖和你回纽约？能换命的交易为什么不做。何况Rock说可以和你合作，那就可以。”Revy伏下身子，肌肉紧绷，渐渐沉淀至一个静止状态，让人联想到某种等待猎物上钩的凶兽。“我相信他的判断。”

话音刚落她就以极快的速度从掩体上空翻过，撞针清脆的声音击碎了两块膝骨，她在惨叫响起前用臂弯勒住倒下敌人的脖颈，脊椎断裂和子弹穿透血肉的旋律从被她当作挡箭牌的男人身上迸射出来。她一脚踹开那具尸体，借力侧滑进货架后方，愉快地大笑起来：“该你了，胡子大叔！”

“这不对。”Rock蹲在一边，神色严肃得有些吓人，他的指节神经质地压在下巴上。“花会的人怎么会出现在这里？他们所有的火力应该被三合会吸引走了才是……”

“你拿FBI大叔当诱饵让这群混混入套的计划好像失败了。”Revy一骨碌翻身起来，侧耳聆听剩余的枪声，“他们的老大不至于蠢到没救。”

“我担心的是……这群残党内部也不够团结一致。”他掐着眉心，“这可不好。非常不好。意味着局面开始不可控了。”

“哈！要是什么都能算计到，第一个杀你的就是我。我和神明大人一样讨厌算无遗漏的人。别废话了，我和大叔去清理一下，他们人数不多。你这个非战斗人员就给我乖乖躲好别瞎跑。”

“小心点，Revy。”他看她一眼，换来一个嫌弃的挥手。

“10点钟方向，两个！”

她高声喊到，Rudolph应声踢飞装满杂物的箱子，朝门口的两个男人冲去，一个肘击撞在前一人的咽喉处，行云流水地钳住他脖子藏身于后，掰过其手臂让走火的枪向后射去，后面那人的嘶吼卡在了喉咙的血洞里，尸身和打穿他的枪一同砸到地上。他顺手拧断男人脖子，躲在门后的人被他的M1911A1两枪击中胸部，最后一枪爆头，痉挛着倒地扬起一阵尘土。

“噢，教科书般的莫桑比克射击术，长见识了。希望永远不要撞上你们这种科班出身的家伙。”Revy兴高采烈地侧身躲过一柄匕首，往匕首主人的下巴轰了一枪。

Rock听着外头激烈的杀戮乐曲，于暗处坐下来，飞速运转着大脑，究竟是哪里……是哪里遗漏了，按他的预想，从酒吧出来后本不应该遭到围堵。Rudolph来到罗阿纳普拉的事情一定会引起花会残党的注意，FBI追踪的、被交到残党手上的“财宝”是对于双方而言都不可轻易舍弃的东西……所以他们会出兵围攻FBI。不巧的是，他刻意放出的FBI的出现时间及地点正好是三合会打手们的“聚餐会议”，若是花会残党贸然向酒吧进攻，势必会引爆他们与三合会间本就激烈的战争。即便来围杀FBI的人不多，三合会的加入也会耗去大部分增援。

但现在他们的状况，看着是有预谋的人手布置……Rock紧皱眉头，外面的枪声停歇了。靴子撞开弹壳的脚步朝他这边走来。

“呼，终于安静了。”Revy脸上还残留一些肾上腺素飙升带来的兴奋，她摸出一支烟叼上，白炽灯在她身后晕开炫目的光。她弯腰朝他伸出手，笑得居高临下：“我来救你回去啦小可怜。”

他的颤抖被所有人曲解为恐惧。他确实开始恐惧了，他恐惧的是他与所有囚徒格格不入：譬如无人认为此处是一座森严监牢，独他一人产生幻觉。

他再次向那狭窄的窗外观察，乌鸦的尖叫震碎灯罩。他克制不住上涌的喜悦感，像是一种天性毒瘾，促使肌肉抽搐；他在期待着什么，自己也解释不通，只是每日每日眺望地狱，眺望他不可能踏上的土地。这样便好，他自欺欺人地想，反正不过庸人自扰，安逸地活下去是他唯一的选择。

直到那一天的到来。被称为灾难的一天，一团宛若太阳般巨大的火球蛮横地炸开围墙，警卫们吓得四散奔逃，囚徒们如同待宰羊羔般瑟瑟发抖。他跌坐在被炸出一个大洞的墙边，他直面监狱外的一切，满目疮痍，地狱全然向他的方位下陷，幽魂和鬼怪桀桀怪笑，暴风雨割得他血流如注。不知为何他闻到海风的咸味，盘旋的羽毛降落，烟尘中走出一个身影。

“我们这儿还缺一个水手。”那个人笑得张狂，背后的火光刺得他眼睛生疼，在雨水中也恣意而不羁地燃烧着。“有兴趣吗？”

他看着自己颤抖的手沉默，在一只手化成的水洼和狂风暴雨中抛下命定的骰子。末了他呛咳两声，竟渐渐转化为快意的笑——他伸出手去，接过不算柔和的邀请；他感到掌心温软，充盈着从未有过的、他一直在寻找的答案。

原来如此。这就是他的自由了。

枪响。Rock瞳孔骤缩，面前的人像断了线的木偶一样摔倒进他怀中，有温热的液体溅到他的脸上。

“……Revy？”

“先生小姐们，我家老板有请各位前去做客。”一道声音响起，Rock抬起头，十米外Rudolph表情严峻地举起双手，周围有六七个人用枪指着他的脑袋。

“可惜这位小姐实在太闹腾，我们只能先打断她的腿和用枪的手了。”那个声音的主人缓步走进视线，对着他咧开嘴笑了：“哎呀，让你们看笑话了。请吧？”


	4. You Only Lives Twice：Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫因为不可抗力放弃了它的九十七条命。

有时候Revy比任何人都恨Rock。完全不是因为她脾气不好，只是这个男人值得被恨。

他们从停车场走出去时将近零点，天空飘起小雪；Rock撑起一把黑伞，真他妈肃穆得像是要去参加葬礼，伞柄竟还向她倾斜三十度——她更为烦躁，空的烟盒在口袋里被蹂躏得不成形。

巴拉莱卡和她的忠实军队自然不会因为一根蜘蛛丝的阻拦驻足不前。愚蠢。无可救药。Revy的怒火在胸腔内制造烟尘，压缩又席卷，周而复始地燎，然而两人肩头间的空气温度仍是零下，一小片雪花贴上她的呼吸，化成一滴水。还是冰冷的沉默，Rock在说完他的请求后足足有十分钟没出声，这又让Revy多恨了他一些。她想她回去就列一张表，要让这个目中无人的混蛋为他的所作所为付出代价，每一个错误都要估价折现，直接从他工资里扣。未来可观的补偿让她的负面情绪平息了一点。

“你还没去过东京塔。”

Rock说，抬头往高耸的地标看。Revy抿紧唇，顺着他目光指向观赏闪闪发亮的建筑物，离他们不算远，模糊的灯光与铁黑色天幕嵌在一起。那铁塔仿佛生来就是城市孕育的胚芽，扎根分叉在钢筋水泥的海床里。

“现在过了开放时间了。”她不爽地把伞推正，迅速把冻得通红的手塞回口袋里。“我没什么兴趣，纽约的摩天轮有意思得多。——当然，如果你要去的话，我跟着看看也无妨。”

“我在这边值得称道的回忆不多，那座塔是其中之一。”他突然停下脚步，把伞柄交到她手上，拢上兜帽往马路对面跑。Revy站在原地等，良好的视力让她看到对面自动售货机滚下两罐咖啡，男人抓着它们又气喘吁吁地跑回来。

她默不作声地用伞和那罐饮料做了交换，热度从指缝中渗透而出，伞还是不依不饶的三十度。她对Rock古怪的坚持没辙，小口饮下搅了白雾的液体：甜过头了。Revy过时的烦闷无法道说，就像劣质速溶咖啡的苦味，混在腻歪的糖分里，不够锋利得剖开一切，又不能与其中和，只不偏不倚于味蕾上膈应自己。这都是他的错，包括自己愈发退让的底线，额外记上一笔。

这份甜腻和安逸就是棉花糖，把小鬼们的脸庞捂得无忧无虑，而Revy在那种年纪见到的是与现下如出一辙的雪，刺眼的，松软的，覆住小巷里的尸首。那是上天对阴沟生物唯一的恩赐，即便落到舌尖时只留下僵冷和寡淡。Revy明白弹丸的威力有多大，她曾往空罐子里装入血肉，薄的铝皮正如一层鹅毛：举枪，击穿，结束。她的世界本该以此简单的法则运转。

日本，东京，并不广袤的岛国，却扰乱了某些心照不宣的秩序。她听闻的清脆声音不是弹壳在地面的弹跳，更多是祭典表演中巫女手执的铃铛，关东煮摊子上的觥筹交错。只有天空的颜色公正无私地均分到她的童年，灰色电线割出青色碎片。这座城市不亚于最可怖的陷阱，用绵软的香气麻醉她的思想；而他不同，是了，他是在这样的……她遥不可及的棉花糖里生长的。确实不该留下，连黄昏都不该留，她不讲道理地活了二十多年，头一次发现自己会对一件事后悔。

“我们到了。”

他们站在庞然的建筑物脚下。灯光足够刺眼，在交织的红色铁材中流淌不属于夜晚的暮色，如同盘根交错的血管，微妙地让她有些犯恶心。Rock走近塔底巨大的坐脚墩，抬头向上看，雪花和寒风螺旋向下，黑夜在光晕里摇摇欲坠，给人以下一秒就要从缝隙中坍塌的错觉。

他猛地闭上眼，做了一个深呼吸。

Revy皱着眉问：“这大家伙应该是供人登高望远的吧。这个位置有什么好看的？只让我觉得不爽。”

“大概是在十五六岁的年纪，我父母曾经带着大哥和我上去过一次。”Rock说，“为了庆祝大哥考上一个好大学。”

“哼，温馨的家庭聚会环节。”

“实话说，我不记得玻璃展厅和在瞭望台上看到的富士山是什么样的……我没什么印象。游客们都在看着远方，父亲母亲和大哥也是。那段记忆很模糊，但我却总有一种待在那个地方非常轻松愉快的感觉。我不清楚为什么，也再也没有机会上去过。”他的声音不大，力度恰好能碾碎一片雪花；Revy的烦躁突然被某种东西吞没了，她竟然有些害怕听到接下来的自我剖析。她应该打断这种没头没脑的倾诉，毕竟恶徒不是专业心理医师，那职业还他妈能以秒计钱——杀千刀的日本小白脸，她居然没有立即对他无病呻吟的青春期过往大肆嘲讽。

“你要讽刺就直说，”Rock迫不得已瞟了她一眼，多半是看出她想要剧烈阴阳怪气的欲望，“我也觉得挺羞耻的。那个时候我还沉迷007系列，成天想着自己能和邦德一样一边无双一边泡妞呢。”

“咳嗯，那还——真是——可爱。”Revy差点呛到，咳嗽两声以给搭档留下最后一丝颜面。Rock决定无视女枪手耸动的肩头：“那天回家之后正好看了You Only Live Twice，故事背景也是在日本。诡异的是，邦德最后在救生船上看着富士山坍塌的画面仿佛成为了一种应激反应，每次我来到东京塔都会想起它。”

“后来我路过此处的时候会站在这里，站在这座铁塔的脚下，有那种感觉吗——渺小，无力，没错，‘令人不爽’。你只能从最低处向上看，看到杂乱的钢架网，有点像人类用来捕捉猎物的陷阱。”他看向连片的灯光，“从那时候起，我就一直想再登上去一次。没能成功，父母不会无缘无故带我上去，一直到成年，到我进入那家公司，更没有多余时间。阻挡我上去的理由变了又变，站在此处仰视的结果都如出一辙。”

“有一天我又路过这里。深夜。刚从应酬工作中结束，喝得我头疼……你不会想知道上司有多难应付的，”Rock心烦地抖了抖伞上一点积雪，“然后我站在这里，抬头向上看，看了很久，可能有十分钟或者一刻钟，我突然就搞懂了一件事。当年站在瞭望台上时我并没有看远方，而是在向下看：看整座城市，直坠而下的高度并不使我恐惧，因为所有活物与活物的无机造物都被这高度覆盖了。我很开心——我开心的是，那种角度就好像我真的能够掌控些什么了，能对未来抱持起莫大的希望。”

Revy喝完最后一滴咖啡，捏扁了罐子。

“我把憧憬留在台子上。我说过了，我再也没能上去过。我想像邦德一样做一个不平凡的人，能在龙潭虎穴里起死回生，能在海上游刃有余地看着火山喷发，好吧，排除私生活比较混乱……对于我来说他算得上是个值得崇拜的英雄。但这只是一个温室里的白日梦；我只是个惯用逃避解决问题的人，在哪里都无足轻重。”

他终于结束了自己的长篇大论，Revy也没发表任何点评，不知道是在梳理他这番话的中心思想还是干脆在斟酌挑选如何花样骂他傻逼的词汇。

Rock再次倾斜黑伞，露出视野中密密麻麻的铁网，天空降下雪崩前兆。日本女孩的压抑抽泣从遥远的前夜传来，他哑口无言，不得不把一切归结于自私的趣味；也许正是如此，Revy对他的批判一针见血，他真是爱惨了烂俗的好莱坞剧情，妄想当一个不沾血的罗宾汉。然此处是赤裸的现实，脚底只有和泥水混合的雪，肮脏而惹人厌弃。

但我不甘心，他想这么说。我不甘心。

“说白了就是你这混蛋身在福中不知福呗，即便我也讨厌这边的气氛——妈的，每个人脸上都是那种表情——可是你看。”Revy终于出声了，撒手让空的咖啡罐子砸落到地上；她迟迟抬起手，指向斜上方的某一处。

“……看什么？”

“你眼瞎啊？”Revy不爽地勾住Rock的脖子，头蹭在他耳侧，滚烫的温度从脉搏中传导而来；他手一抖，黑伞被不算凌冽的风掀翻在地。Revy没在意那把伞的消失，两只手比出一个方框，语气像在万圣节搜刮民脂民膏的小屁孩一样：“那里。看到了吗？”

Rock压抑住仿佛身处中东战场的混乱心绪，依言朝那个小方格里看去。

他睁大眼睛。

“怎么可能……”他喃喃，“这个天气，还在下雪……”

“嗯哼，运气不错。可能是局部降雪吧，那边没有云层，居然还能看到星星——你得感谢我的视力。”Revy之前的沉闷一扫而空，戳了戳那微弱的光点方位，声线难得有些柔软。“只要留在这里就能看到，没必要去高得见鬼的瞭望台。我不是你，理解不了你那些弯弯绕绕，但我能做到的事，本就属于这里的你没道理做不到——反正这里还是有值得你留恋的东西的。”

Rock感觉时间和血液的流速缓和下来。巧合，亦或能被称为奇迹。炫目的灯光和钢筋支架簇拥着的一小块黑夜画布碎片，穿透风和降雪、一千米以上的大气层、多少光年的距离，有那么点脆弱的亮色降临。几乎不可能的时机与角度。但确实看到了，他身旁的人——最不可能教导他光明下做派的人居然比他先一步注意到，甚至拿这当做将他推回去的借口。Rock本该反驳些什么。

“我承认，它很漂亮。”

她说。

Rock感到搭档的鬓发在他颈窝里垂下一缕，像一只蚂蚁踩过他每根骨头。靠得太近了，以至于他觉得心跳声是电锯般的大分贝噪音，每次都拉扯出不该有的精神错乱；他稍微偏过脸，搭档的眼睛在针织帽压得有些乱的刘海下闪出一些小女孩似的狡黠，倒映着东京塔灯火。然而剥开那层光亮后，有些晦涩的苦楚散落下来，像是细小的图钉卡在关节处，每动一下都能痛得叫人落泪。Rock来到日本后不止一次注视到她眼底的劫难，一个被神与爱抛弃的人，一个他没办法用拥抱拯救的人，她却总不愿遗忘他生的权利。

可是……如果我留下了，你要怎么办。

你的眼睛太寂寞了。

Rock的喉结滚动了一下。Revy剔去平日尖刺的模样与咖啡香气的残留会让人情不自禁地想再靠近一些，即便他们之间还隔着一层朦胧的雾……他缓缓地、缓缓地，以几乎静止的速度朝她的耳侧低下头——

Revy把脸侧过来：“你的感想呢？”

他匆忙拉开距离，转身弯腰抓起掉在地上可怜巴巴的伞，动作一气呵成，堪比他在YellowFlag躲避袭击的身手。Revy不快地撇嘴：“这个时候应该夸赞一下我的明察秋毫。”

Rock冷静而暂时性地忽略刚刚擦过唇角那股温软的触感，说：“明察秋毫不是这么用的。”

Revy黑着脸踢飞了咖啡罐。

“那玩意儿要扔进分类垃圾箱。”

“你他妈找茬？”

“……时间不早了，明天再继续吧。”Rock勉强敛下脸上多余的燥热，呼出一口气，伞稳稳当当恢复原本的位置。

“是很漂亮。”

Revy哼了一声权当原谅他的失敬。

“滚。”

“小妞，你也就能嚣张那么一会儿了。”看守说，“不过你看起来很眼熟，我在哪里见过你吗？”

“搭讪技巧连狗屎都不如。”Revy坐在椅子上扯了扯嘴角，“和我一起的那家伙呢？”

“啧啧，那小子还真是你姘头啊？没必要吧？你想找男人的话，比他优秀的可是浩如烟海啊？”

“浩如烟海不是那么用的，傻逼。”她翻了个白眼，手指碰到小腿上的痛处，一条被血染成深色的领带干净利落地裹住伤口。实际上枪伤并没有看上去那么严重，血都止住了，她在枪响瞬间本能地扭转了身体，以一个惊险的微调使子弹堪堪擦过要害，只是剩余的冲击力让她失衡倒下。有过一次被大姐头放冷枪的经验，这具身体的反射系统被调整得更加精密，最起码她没有完全失去战力；只是忍着一点痛罢了，过去她曾面对的更加残酷。

不过还好Rock注意到了这点，及时用应急措施替她遮掩了事实。不能让敌人发现她的威胁还未清除，否则肯定会给她补上两枪，实实在在地剥夺战斗能力。

敢打这种砸她饭碗的主意，就得做好相应的的觉悟。 Revy磨了磨牙，这个用来囚禁她的“会客室”不大，只有一个出口，没有窗户。他们是被戴上头套带到这里的，完全不知道处在罗阿纳普拉的哪个方位，但这种阴潮的空气……多半是地下。她尽力从脑子里挖出罗阿纳普拉的防空洞地点，以失败告终；毕竟上次寻找女仆都花了他们不少功夫，这鬼地方恐怕还有很多不为人知的兔子洞。

“看，你的老相好来了。”

看守揶揄地努了努嘴。Rock出现在门口，被粗暴地推了一把，一个脸上有疤的男人扯着折叠椅进来，手上拿着手铐。

“既然这么想待在一起，你们就别分开了，”男人冷冷地说，“老大觉得这主意不错。”他晃了晃手上的手铐，把折叠椅靠在Revy背后，示意Rock过来。Revy眯起眼睛，她的搭档面色平静地和她背靠背坐好，冰凉的金属环咔嚓一声贴上手腕。

“好一对狗男女，”看守夸张地笑起来，“嘿，嘿，你们听说过《亡命鸳鸯》吗，那个杀手和警探居然搞上……”

“林，你废话太多了。好好看住他们，你也不想在退休前搞出什么幺蛾子吧？”

被称为林的看守打住话头，耸了耸肩：“听你的。”

他们把门关上了。房间里只剩下安静的、被拷在一起的两人。

Revy暴躁地扯了扯和她手腕相连的另一头：“他们想干什么？”

“他们的‘老板’还没回来。谁知道呢，也许这么晾着我们是对我们的惩戒？”Rock的声音听起来就像在闲谈，“Carter先生在另一间。罢了，现在想什么都没用，干脆聊聊别的。”

Revy感觉到搭档的手指碰了碰她的。她有些惊讶地想回头，被Rock在她手心划出的第一个字母打消了念头。

–监控。

“啧。”Revy眨了眨眼，“你最好不要跟我聊波兰人换灯泡。”

–没有生命危险，我们和FBI的存活仍有价值。

“其实我一直有些惋惜。”他说，“冬天的日本不是最有趣的。”

–等待那位老板与我们正式见面的时机。

“你还敢挑剔，”Revy轻嗤一声，“你头上没开洞说不定正是因为大姐头在和她老家类似的天气里心情不错。”

–FBI另有两人，敌方不清楚这点。

“春天的日本会有樱花看。”

–一位狙击手，一位易容专家。

“算了吧。我哪有闲情逸致去看那些东西，真要说花我更喜欢血花。”

–易容专家已经在混战中潜入这里了，取代了一个人的位置。

“你去过我的故乡了，不和我讲讲你的？你长大的地方，纽约。”

–我让他去给地面上离这里一条街远的事务所的张传话。

Revy突然不爽地问：“你怎么知道我待的地方是哪儿？”她停顿了一下，补充道：“纽约又不是处处都是繁华商业街。”

–坐车的时候根据路面颠簸和转弯时的倾斜感，加上这一带正好有个过于吵闹的赌场。负责人的公鸭嗓太有辨识度了。

“我大概能猜到。但你提到过摩天轮。”

–不出意料三合会会成为我们的后援。

“……算你厉害。”Revy嘟囔着挪了挪身子，“摩天轮？我也只是远远地看过一眼，明显比东京那个破塔好玩多了。”

–虽然我有把握，但还是需要你随机应变一下。就是这些。

“你认为我会有机会光明正大地走进人群吗？”她放松地垮下肩膀，“我关心的更多的是旧伤什么时候好，免得影响我办事效率。”

Rock不再说话，蜷缩起手指。半晌他开口：“你的伤……需要我帮你吗？”

“感谢你的好意，用处不大的拐杖先生。”Revy终于找到天花板上的针孔摄像头，歪头对其咧出一个乖张的笑，指尖在身后那人的手背上狠狠写到：

足够让我大开杀戒了，干他妈的。


	5. You Only Lives Twice：Part 2

“欢迎你们，罗阿纳普拉的两位以及远道而来的客人。”

“把贵宾拷在一起就是花会的待客之道？”Rock被推到桌子边，手铐撞出清脆的响声，Revy面色难看地挣开看守压在肩上的手。“我应该已经解释过了，我们只是搬运工而已。”

“没错，如果没用这位FBI大叔给我们挖坑的话，你这小日本的说辞还是可信的；毕竟我们也不愿意得罪中立势力。”

“小高，别这么刻薄。这个年轻人很有意思……很有意思。你要允许自己犯错。”

长桌另一头坐着的中年男子——即为姗姗来迟的“老板”，西装革履，梳着背头，言辞称得上和蔼可亲。在他身旁的是他们被伏击时打过照面的男人，有着一双沉沉的黑色眼瞳，嘴边总挂着假笑。被提点后他没再出声。

“先介绍一下，我姓杨，这位是我的副手小高，足智多谋，同时也是我们这儿最好的荷官，在我来到这里之前替我扫清了诸多障碍——就是年轻了些；我直觉如果不是现在这种情况，你们会相当谈得来。”

“说不准。”Rock诡异地停顿了一下。“杨先生，你不会是想和我们唠家常吧？我认为去拷问FBI要快得多。”

“别急，别急……既然来到我的地盘，就得按我的规矩办事。我们花会的传统是小赌一盘，边赌边聊。”

杨打了个响指，高接过一沓扑克走到桌子侧边，娴熟地洗好牌，很快便在桌面上排出两道弧线。

“玩过梭哈吗？”他笑眯眯地问，“我们的筹码就是彼此掌握的情报，如何？”

“玩过梭哈吗？”她把手里的牌撒在床上，“这鬼地方闲得我要发霉了。”

Rock第十四次把歪倒在一旁的拐杖摆正，从地上捡起一张黑桃A。Revy在一条腿报废后脾气愈发不可捉摸，他大概能理解对于她来说受制于伤口是一件多么折磨人的事儿。但一些沉疴还在啃噬他的思想，皮肉撕裂的呻吟在梦中缠绵，血色被裹挟至现世。他的心情也谈不上好。

“只懂得规则。”他拉开窗帘，在拿到假护照之前巴拉莱卡将他们暂时安排在沿海的一间安全屋内，海鸥在渐亮的天光前盘旋。

“那就够了。”Revy把乱七八糟的牌归拢起来，随意洗了洗，“我要把在Eda那里输掉的钱赢回来。”

“真亏你能把欺负新手说得这么理直气壮，我上辈子欠了你什么啊。”Rock无语地把椅子扯到床边坐下，接过对方递给自己的一张暗牌。

“我是K。”Revy把另一张牌推过去。“10刀。”

Rock看着眼前那张红桃2，“跟。”

“你这辈子欠我的都多了去了，”Revy哼哼道，“我闭着眼睛都能数出十件事往上。”

“哪来这么多？”

“还是K。20刀。”她勾出一个自得的笑容，“啊，比如在我第一次邀请你去看SM秀的时候鸽了我。”

“……那次是意外。跟。”

“还有前段时间不让我喝冰镇啤酒。”

“你……”Rock一言难尽地接下一张梅花A，“你生理期就不能安分点吗？”

“没人规定生理期不能喝酒，什么狗屁的花季少女才会听信这种东西，再说你到底怎么看出来我生理期的啊？”Revy撇了撇嘴，“你的牌大，下注。”

“20刀。”他小声嘀咕，“明显会比平时暴躁百分之三十。”

“哈？”

“说起来好像扑克都有对应的不同意思，你知道吗？” Rock欲扯开这个糟糕的话题，“比如那啥，黑桃A……”他的话卡在半空中，空气怪异地静止下来。

“嗯，听Eda说过。代表死亡。”她掀了掀眼睑，“又不稀奇，尤其是对我们这群半个身子都在棺材里的恶棍来说。”

Rock的手指顿在牌面的花纹上。他绷紧了下颚。

“我有时候也在想我会怎么死，”Revy恍若未觉，饶有兴趣地再抽出一张牌，“也许是失血过多，也许是直接没了脑袋——真要让我选的话我希望来个痛快的——”

“……别说这个。”

“什么？”Revy不明所以地掀了掀眼睑。“之前又不是没提到过……”

“我说够了！”他猛地站起，椅子腿拉出道刺耳噪音，发出坠亡于地板的巨大声响，几张纸牌错落跳下床沿。

房间里陷入一阵岑寂。

Revy缓缓抬头，看着被额发阴影遮挡住神情的男人。

“Rock。你在生哪门子气？”

“……”

他手掌死死压住眼目，颓然歪坐下来，床铺塌陷出褶皱的漩涡。Revy扔了手上的牌，撑起身子，目光锐利：“如果是因为让你想起了那个日本小妞——”

Rock呛笑一声，徒生出一些荒谬情绪：她居然还没意识到她说了于他而言多么狠毒的话。他把手移开一些，感觉声音从地狱的沸汤中浮上来，带着嘶哑的烈火。“不，我……”

“我他妈都警告过你不要看了。”她缓慢转过身背对他，屈起那条未受伤的腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上，沉闷地说，“明明是你从来不听我的话。”

Rock仰面看空白的天花板。他无法明言自己只是不想笃定她会像那样死去；像她所希望的那样，像她在穿梭的日光中扮演的那样，毫无声息地扬起尘土而消失不见，他伸出手，却只抓住一把冷的空气。她不明白他最恐惧看到的是什么。

“Revy，我不是因为那个才生气的。”他缓声道，“我只是讨厌你这么轻易地谈论自己的死亡。”

“罗阿纳普拉的人哪一个不是天天和死亡同床共枕？你的心理承受能力越来越低了。”

“我明白，但我无法习惯。尤其是由你说出口时。”

“……哼。不过也不是什么坏事，作为活人的证明来说。想找罪受我拦不住你。”Revy把半张脸埋在臂弯里，“但是你得明白，人总是会死的，就算是邦德也只拥有两条命。”

“知道为什么那个大块头死在了我的枪下吗？像我们这种人，最致命的就是有牵挂。他大概是……爱着那个小女孩的吧，听起来真让人不爽。”她啧了一声，“愚蠢的做法。他们确实是黑夜的牺牲品，我的怜悯到此为止。”

Rock感觉胃部缓缓搅紧了，迟来的醒悟被他一刀割喉，鲜血染了半个身子，他隐秘的、刚刚冒芽的感情被鞋底重新碾进泥土里。然而他目视那份不该存在的热烈在鞋底下朝他瞥来讽刺的一眼，挑开不久前的僭越。你想向她索求什么，对吧？那个塔尖和星光投影下来的雪夜，雾气隔阂的十厘米，你差点就把她拖进一个必死的局：若你成功了，她总有一天会由于你的私欲在你眼前离去。

“我小的时候从垃圾桶里翻出过一本画册。讲了一只活了九十九次的猫。真他妈扯淡，但给普通小孩看的东西的确不能带上抢劫杀人和强奸。”Revy向后倾斜身子，轻飘飘地靠着了他的背，叫他僵硬了一瞬。“那只猫什么都做过，它们世界里的国王，骑士，医生，乞丐，每活一次都让它觉得这个世界越来越无聊。最精彩的来了，九十八次复活后，猜猜它是怎么真正死去的？哈，它爱上了另一只猫！”她嗤笑，“你能想象吗，本来可以活到全人类嗝屁的不死者爱上了一只短命的畜生，这就是它的死因！”

“那本破书的结语是什么，我想想，‘它靠着它最爱的猫的尸体睡着了，再也没有醒过来。’当年我看到最后差点把肚子上刚刚愈合的伤疤给笑崩。”她的声音像是在掩饰什么一般高昂，“怎么样，很有教育意义的喜剧吧？如果世界上真的有这样的蠢货的话。”

“……嗯。”Rock无法做出一句完整回答，搭档光裸的后颈和肩臂隔着他的衬衫将彼此回避的沸点拉低，他却睥睨着脚下正为此流泪的事物；他不忍地闭上眼，放松上身，让些许重量与身后人的脊背贴合得更紧密了一点，热度点滴渗透过来。最后一次，他发誓是最后一次容忍自己的放纵。Revy说得没错，多余情感催产出的软弱是不能被允许的——那只会招致死神的镰刀。最恶劣的结局，他不敢去假设，但他还来得及规避。为时未晚。

至少不能让她陷入这流沙中。他想，她是……将我解放出来，我想要感激的……。没有更多称谓。Rock裤子口袋里塞着的礼品盒像是开始自燃，由下而上一路烧进心脏，肋骨崩塌成再难复原的废墟。他从未告诉对方自己很喜欢靠在转角处听口琴的旋律，罗阿纳普拉入口处的大佛影子在悠扬的汽笛和晚霞中睡下，海风拥吻着他指间的烟。

然而一切只该被埋葬，在他们行走的残酷的世界中。

Rock看着窗外，远方海平面逐渐被暖光侵蚀，直至那些海上生灵的羽翼扑闪下几片影子。

“你的底牌是什么？”Revy冷不丁地开口。

“……黑桃A。Full House。”

“操！你真的没玩过？”

“运气比较好。”他说，“今天我们应该能离开。”

“唔。那就快收拾行李，别靠着我这伤员了。”她一歪身子侧着躺下，看起来打算耍赖当刚刚那一盘赌局不存在。“去去去。”

Rock起身走到窗边，沉下目光看手中的黑桃A，缓慢而果决地将其撕成两半，让其从掌心滑落；那两片纸就彼此追逐着，消失在了晨光里。

“没有，只懂得规则。”Rock说。Revy欲言又止地瞟了他一眼。

“新手更好。”杨示意高开始派牌，“新手总是会带给人许多惊喜。”

Revy不着痕迹地偏头看FBI，Rudolph耸了耸肩，努嘴示意他身旁的一个年轻中国男子，换来对方一句恶狠狠的“别搞小动作”。女枪手冷着脸转回去，一张红桃K抵达他们的眼前。

“真不巧，我大一点。”杨晃晃自己的A，“我先示范一下，提个小问题吧……最近和我们冲突起来的三合会，他们的背后有谁？”

“如果我不回答呢？”Rock说，“何况我怎么会知道这种大势力的秘密，你也太看得起我了。”

“无妨，你可以挑选同等价值的情报。那位FBI先生也能参与。不过我还是给你一个忠告：不要弃牌，我不清楚你能不能支付得起惩戒，比如……你或者你身旁那位小姐的一两根手指？”

“饶了我吧，杨先生。”他的神色毫不动摇，仍然无害得不像在此处活过两年的人，“这不太公平。”

“当然不能对冒冒失失闯进赌局的人过于宽容。我已经给你退路了，我相信FBI先生大脑里的好东西足够救你于水火。”杨接过手下递过来的酒，向他举杯。

Rock垂下眼，指节在桌面上顿挫出轻微的鼓点。

“并不是确切的答案，但三合会与你们的冲突并不仅是因为你们的挑衅——当然，这是一个绝佳的借口，好让他们顺理成章地动手。在你到达这里后战争才爆发的原因是什么？很简单，你带来的东西。”他的目光里泛出点冷意。“一份财宝。足以让本只负责美国境内事务的FBI跨越太平洋追回的财宝。你认为收到这份情报的FBI的老对手会怎么想呢？”

FBI的老对手。答案不言而明了，杨眯起眼睛，把杯子放下。

下一张牌。

“黑桃J。”Rock将两张明牌排开，“这次由我提问。”

“你凭什么笃信一盘散沙的花会成员还能在你的领导下——在此处东山再起？”

杨吃惊地挑高眉毛。“我以为你会问如何从当下的处境脱逃的相关问题？”

“这个问题同样重要。”

“算了，我不会干涉你。我们花会曾经是唐人街的巨头之一，杨革大哥辛辛苦苦攒下的基业，作为组织二把手与他的亲兄弟，我自然能够继承。他看人的眼光很准，在这里的兄弟们可都是忠心耿耿信任他的，为了能沿袭昔日的荣耀；东山再起当然不是什么难事——我很好奇你是怎么产生‘一盘散沙’的错觉的。”

高挑出一张牌推到右边，再将动作重复至Rock面前。他的唇角上勾，暗沉的眸子里隐去一些警告颜色。

Rock唐突地笑出声来，向对面的杨亮出手上的K，“看来又该我提问了。”他沉思了一会儿，问道：“高先生是个怎样的人？”

“看来你是真的不想挖出点有用的信息了？”杨放松地靠在椅背上，“如你所愿。小高的母亲在大哥的管辖区里工作，因病去世后小高就跟在大哥身边了，花会的第三把交椅是由他来坐的，手段足够刚硬，也懂得恩威并施，靠他我们收复好大一块失地呢。”他啜饮干净杯里的酒，“不过，和三合会燃起战火确实是他冲动了些，年轻气盛，可以理解，这时候就需要我这个老一辈出来调停了。对你们的伏击是他先意识到不对劲的，结果成功将你们请了回来，对吧？不要小看他噢。”

Rock微微闭眼，几不可见地叹了口气。须臾他把最后一张明牌摆正，对方的Q在灯下闪烁。他伸手示意杨提问。

“很好。我就开门见山了：”杨上身前倾，眼里闪着灼灼的光，“你已经知道那份财宝——究竟是什么了吗？”

Rock沉默着朝Rudolph看去。FBI沉吟一会儿，开口道：“一份关于某个公司的资料。这份资料于我们而言非常非常重要，毕竟关系到的是……”FBI鹰隼一样的浅灰色眼瞳冷意迸出，“我们与对家的‘友好交流’。”

杨眼中的光熄灭了，他尽力掩饰自己的兴致缺缺。“原来如此。哼，大哥还真是，在被抓之前都不忘了坑你们一把。”

“看起来你并不期望如此。”Rock说，“那份财宝的密码还没被解开？”

“这是额外的问题了。”杨很快将自己的失态压下，又回到一副游刃有余的状态。“如何？这个小小的赌局就要结束了。来吧，Show Hand。”

“我想提一个小小的请求，可以么？”

“让她来替我翻牌。”Rock左手将暗牌移到视野中央，右手在阴影中扯了扯手铐上的锁链，Revy感觉束缚住的另一头一轻，再熟悉不过的象牙柄触感被交付进掌心。

“真是浪漫！”杨哈哈大笑，“她是你开启黄金国大门的钥匙吗？”

“不，她是能直接炸开大门的枪。”Rock也缓缓地笑了，“Revy。”

“Show Hand。”


	6. You Only Lives Twice：Part 3

一息之间。

将近金盆洗手的年纪，林毕竟在这滴血的钢丝绳上走了三十年，第一时间从漫天散落的纸牌和酒液飞溅中锁定到那个敏捷的身影，但有人竟比他更快——9mm子弹如同冷刃出鞘，在秒针的迟疑间擦出膛线。人影闷哼一声，还是在血珠落地前轻盈回身，连带一个狠毒的擒拿，抓着男人的脖子撞倒在桌面上，玻璃杯的回声下坠碎裂；人质的西装前襟缓缓渗开深色的酒渍。

加长枪管的银色伯莱塔92f仿若最奔放的情妇一样吻在噗噗躁动的太阳穴上。

“都放下枪！”桌子另一头有着平和面容的客人终于撕去面具，冰冷至难以忤逆的吼声迫使在场所有人暂停动作：已经把手指置于扳机上的，亦或是刚刚反应过来去摸武器的人。前一分钟还在老老实实地做优秀荷官的高缓缓降低仍在冒烟的枪口，黑眸下压抑着暗色的深潭。

“这是什么意思？”人质终于搞清楚了自己的处境，咬紧牙关质问道。

“如你所见，杨先生。你的性命现在掌握在我们手里了。”Rock的表情不变，“为了让彼此都更冷静一些，能否请你的手下们先行退出这个房间呢？”

“狗日的开什么玩笑！”脸上带疤的男子目眦欲裂，“以为我们会这么轻易地听你……”

“别轻举妄动！”林突然扯住他，不再像以前那样有力的手此刻却爆发出惊人的力量，鹰爪般钳紧对方手臂。他额角滑下一滴冷汗，死死地盯住正用爱枪对准他们老板脑壳的Revy。

“我想起来了，那个小妞，难怪我觉得她眼熟——她是以一己之力屠了龙帮分据点的——”

“噢~真够巧的，这里居然有知晓TwoHand以往光辉事迹的人。”Revy将枪口向下按了按，“那你应该清楚，如果真的对我开枪，我能在崩了你们boss之后再顺带轰烂几个西瓜玩吧？”

“退后。”高说，“全都出去。但我要留下。”

“请便。”Rock颔首。

周边的人迟疑几秒，终于达成共识，转身推开门；即便他们对于高的实力有信心，仍不乏有警惕地让手按在枪柄上的面孔。林等待最后一个人踏出门槛，看了眼房间里一触即发的局势，心头隐隐笼上一层疑云。

门咔嚓一声关上了。

“很好。交给你了，Carter先生。”Rock迅速起身，FBI耸耸肩，跨步上前拉开凳子坐下。从杨的腰上摸出一把格洛克19式扔过桌对面后Revy才松开钳制他的手，谨慎地使枪口的威胁仍在对方视野内，慢慢倒退回来。Rock快步上前揽住她，一道血迹混淆于火药的味道中，从她的小腿蜿蜒流出；稍下的伤口也崩开了，用于包扎的领带已看不出原本模样。他一言不发地扶着对方坐好，撕开衬衫下摆。

“多有得罪，我们所求不过是一场平等的对话。”Rudolph朝对面正在阴沉地整理衣着的男人说，“现在你喜欢的赌局结束了，该聊聊正事了。”

“在此之前，是你输了，小哥。无论你的底牌是什么。”杨将目光转向堪堪包扎好搭档伤口的Rock。“你竟然犯了大忌。你知道我见过多少客人在赌局的最后阶段被拉去当蜂窝煤烧的吗？”

“杨先生。”Rock转过身。“从一开始我就没在和你赌，这张赌桌并无多余位置。你只是赌注而已；我们赌的是你的生死。”他的目光甚至透出些怜悯来，“确实，我输了。你还没有意识到吗？”

杨眯起眼睛。

“一个提示：这副手铐。”他牵起还咬合在Revy左手上的环状物件，向对方转了转自己的右手手腕。“这种旧式手铐用简单的拇指脱臼法就能解决，就算我是第一次尝试。”他的表情在手腕活动至某个角度时轻微地撕裂了一下，很快控制住了面部肌肉；Revy明显注意到他痛感耐性极低还在逞强的掩饰，从鼻腔里发出一个哼声，不知是在鄙视他的娇贵还是嘲讽他的虚张声势。

“那位脸上有疤的先生貌似对你‘忠心耿耿’呢。”Rock全当无事发生，放开金属环，弯曲手指打了个引号。

杨的神情扭曲一瞬：“这不可能。”

“无论如何，杨先生，在内外皆敌的状况下，你不得不听听我们的建议了。”Rudolph拿起那把袖珍枪审视了一会儿，又意兴阑珊地将其推向高。“既然你已经知道了那份资料并不是你想要的财宝，何不将它归还？当然，不会让你吃亏，本家那边下达的指示是：只要你肯做这个交易，你想要的钱，枪，情报，我们都能提供援助——这相当于你能在这个岛上拥有全世界最强大的后台之一。”

“当然，”FBI慢悠悠地竖起一根手指，灰色眼睛里旋出些诡谲的烟尘，“如果你肯放弃上述条件，我们可以酌情将某个被判无期徒刑的囚犯‘处死’，给他一个改头换面的保释机会与一张来泰国的机票……一切由你决定。”

杨沉默。他在权衡得失，表情沉郁，蜷握拳头；Rock反而分心打量起安静过头的搭档。被镣铐扣押的手腕磨出一道红痕，Revy意料之外地在对峙场景中失却了她旺盛的活力。一半是由于失血，另一半是他所不知的阴翳。

他注意到她的手。她紧紧地将指根压在象牙制的握把护板上，关节发白，仿佛那是有限却能施以梦境的火柴，另一只手在一圈冰凉束缚上抚过。往日他们有过不止一次的掌心相贴，大脑皮层有半分骚动：与温室的柔嫩相去甚远，细碎伤痕和薄茧横亘出战壕，里头填充弹壳烟草朗姆酒，热烈地扎进他的皮肉。她的手指仍然纤长有力，抓握武器的冷艳和敲落烟灰的慵懒是如此矛盾的存在，此刻显出无根的浮感，与死人的色彩接踵。

Rock的神经在接触到不大吉利的词汇时快速通电，懊恼地发现自己又在为早有定论的事情徒费心力。不幸的是自那一个充盈愤恨的撕扯在他唇边渗下墨迹，他的霉运未能好转，骰子又一而再再而三在他底线上蹦跳；本该坚固的某些东西被震得摇摇欲坠，死去的灰烬也冒出两点火星。

“好吧。”

Rock收回思绪。壁垒终究还是在整间房间的威压下松动。

“我想清楚了。”杨看了眼一直未出声的高，“小高。”

“是，您的决定是什么？如果放弃前者把大哥救回来，我……”

“不！”他坚定地否决了，眼里迸射出野心勃勃的色彩，“我会继承大哥的事业，在这里——在这个该死的岛上让那些该死的叛徒下地狱，带领剩下的人重建花会之威望！大哥在临行前也说过抛弃他是必要的牺牲，不是吗？我们不能辜负他的信任——”

Rock露出不忍直视的表情，干脆低头研究搭档马尾辫翘起的毛。

“——轰！”

失真的空白。

杨还没有反应过来。爆炸声是从门外传来的，但一股巨大的冲击力让他向后倒去，连人带椅子仰面砸倒在地上，而后钻心的疼痛才侵袭至全身。他抖着手摸到胸口两个滚烫的空洞，肺部的呻吟从血泡里爆开。

“老板啊，你惹我生气的天赋真让人刮目相看。”

高摇头用衣袖擦了擦格洛克的枪管，朝全身抽搐的杨走去。他嘴角的笑意终于与Rock第一次见到那般轻松愉快且不含杂质了。

“好了，我的仁慈是让死人做一个明白鬼。请听题：为什么你忠心耿耿的一根筋小弟会成为叛徒呢？他方才的愤怒和狂躁表现不精彩吗？他的疤难道不是为了救你而留下的吗？”

高站定侧耳聆听，等待了几秒，回答他的仅仅是杨呛在嗓子里的血。他只好垮下肩膀叹道：“时间到。正确答案是：他并没有背叛你。很不幸，他是唯一一个你不该怀疑的人，而你居然因为外人毫无根据的挑拨打算直接进行肃清。自诩和大哥眼光一样好？你不过就是个因着该死的血缘关系龟缩在他庇佑下，借着他从羽翼间漏下的一点点光自鸣得意的、满脑子钱的猪猡。猪拿胶水往身上粘羽毛，也还是四肢匐地的猪。”他踹了一脚几秒前还让他摆出毕恭毕敬姿态的人，猛地蹲下身子，声音放得轻柔无比，仿佛舒展鳞片的冷血爬行动物。“让我们来逐条梳理一下吧。”

“弟兄们尊敬的是大哥，并非借光的家畜。大哥的谨慎你半点没学到。和三合会的战火明明不是我挑起的，是你的不自量力。如果不是初来乍到就愚蠢地想要毁掉我好不容易建立起来的安身立命之处，我也不会对你设下这种圈套。你以为这是哪里？迪士尼乐园？”他用大拇指指了指后方，“你自以为可以掌控的棋子才是真正的玩家。”

“高先生，麻烦解说简明扼要一些。我的同事办事效率很高，三合会要是不小心把你的人全都杀光我是不负责的。”Rudolph抛起不知从哪里摸出来的小遥控器，按了一下按钮，外头再次炸开轰鸣，沙土从昏黄的吊灯上泄下来。

“抱歉。”高呼出一口气，“有点得意忘形了。”

“与三合会开战的第三天，我得到FBI来到此处的消息。我猜到大哥交给你的那份财宝不是什么实质上的‘财宝’，而是一块免死金牌，他因此得到了与审判者周旋的机会；而你那被铜臭填满的脑沟是无法理解这点的。本来我预料到的只有我与FBI的会面，Rock先生是剧本外的玩家，为了安全起见，我只好让他的人挂了点彩。好险后来我们轻松地解除了误会，我决定把资料交给他们，他们则配合我演一出戏。”

“Rock先生也许是出于报复心理——也可能是对被算计的对象颇为宽宏大量，”高看着杨喉咙里有一搭没一搭扯着破败的风，血气胸症状让他的呼吸难以进行，“他给了你活路；那两个问题简直是把答案喂到你嘴里了。但他明显高估了你的智商。实话说，看在往日的情分上我也不想对你下死手，可你——”他咧开一个扭曲的笑，那把格洛克狠狠地戳在杨的脑门上，促使杨咳出一大块肺部碎片。“——你。你居然。你居然敢真的抛弃大哥，你的亲生兄弟，就因为你对你和狗屎没差的脑子有不可思议的自信？你甚至看不清谁才是你的真正拥趸，被你冤枉的人还以为那副手铐是你借我的口下达的指令，傻兮兮地遵照我的指挥演木偶戏！”

“嘎——嘎啊——你这婊子养的杂——”杨眼球突出，剧烈地挣扎起来，妄图去夺对方手里的枪，在血沫涌出的间隙里竭力拼凑出几个词语。

高蓦地敛起笑容，缓缓起身，漠然地说：

“明智的挑衅。”

门外的喧闹和枪火掩去室内脑浆爆出的声响。

“见笑了。”他走回来，将枪递给FBI，“感谢援助。想必那份文件你已经确认过真伪了？这个房间有一个暗道，你们可以从那里离开。接下来就是我们花会内部的事情了。”

Rudolph摸摸自己的络腮胡：“容我问问，你打算如何做？”

“借三合会将支持杨的顽固派清除，宣称杨的死是你在交易结束后的突然发难——胸口两枪，头部一枪，模仿得不错吧？接着理所应当地掌权，向三合会提出停战，俯首称臣。韬光养晦才是我们唯一的出路。”

“你要是去好莱坞的话一定会火的。”Rudolph不得不赞了一句。“把锅推到我身上是因为我对杨的诱导吗？”

“一部分原因是。”他说，“主要是因为你很快就会离开这里。我想没有人会为了复仇漂洋过海追杀你的，鉴于许多兄弟已经对杨产生不满了。”

“姓高的。”Revy抬眼，“在我腿上再开一个洞也是你提前拟好的剧本？”

高对上Revy的眼神，那锐利而裹着灰暗的血污。他突兀地想起林脱口而出的话，黑眸渐渐浮出点了然，笑容里真正有了诚实的味道。

“啊，这就不是了。我知道你和我是一样的——同是从那个地方爬出来的、眦睚必报的疯狗，应该能理解我的小心眼吧？”他笑嘻嘻地摊手，“Rock先生因为自己的兴趣让我置于暴露的风险中，那我只好拿你这伤员撒撒气了。十分抱歉。”

Revy牵动嘴角：“我还没你这么人渣。我应该用子弹给你那恶心的嘴缝上十几针，可惜现在没时间和你瞎折腾——你最好祈祷以后别被我撞上。”

“等一下，高先生。”一直冷眼旁观的Rock突然发话了，声音平静得有些吓人。“在我们离开之前，我有一个提议。”

“哦，是什么？” 他兴致勃勃地问。

Rock从Rudolph手里拿过刚刚杀过人的枪，走到高面前，低头注视了一会儿轻便的格洛克19式，终于将手指搭在扳机上，左手手掌包覆指节，准心迂缓地摆正，稍稍指向前方偏下的位置。

高扬起眉毛。

“你疏忽了一个地方。以你的反应速度来说，是极有可能为杨挡下FBI的袭击的，信任你身手的人一定会质疑为何你没能尽到职责。既然你要演一场救驾不及的戏，不如就做得更彻底一些吧。”

Revy好像意识到了什么，试图扶着椅子站起来：“喂，Rock！”

高的右腿应声绽出一朵血花。他栽倒下去，膝盖重重地磕在地板上，而声带竟然没发出任何被疼痛重击的振动；他只是迅速按压住伤口，咬牙颤抖了一会儿，片刻反而在看到从指缝里冒出的血后发出意味不明的闷笑。Rock抬起眼，虎口传导至小臂的震感麻痹了一些刺骨的怒火；他毫不怜惜地松开那把武器，让其垂直下落，接着言简意赅地问：“暗道在哪里？”

高腾出一只手指出方向。Rudolph小跑过去，顺利地找到暗门，一处向上的台阶深入黑暗中。Rock转头拉过呆愣在原地的Revy的手臂，半扛着她向出口走去。

“你知道你在干什么吗，Rock先生！”背后传来的笑声渐渐升阶，咬在他的影子上，“你认为这是一种对她的补偿吗！”

“不，”他没有回头，“这是对我自己的惩戒。”

“那两位呢？”

“百变怪还在卸妆，他的中国小流氓角色押了我一路，对我又踹又骂，还美名其曰苦肉计，我看他就是公报私仇。还是细心的女孩子可靠，她这会儿大概在回收没用上的爆破装置。”

“他把Revy的枪拿回来了，这点我得表达感激。不然Revy没法安心——我也一样。”

“哦？”Rudolph揶揄地上挑语调，瞥了眼透着光的门缝。女枪手正向医生展现她在辱骂上帝方面的惊人造句能力。

半小时前他们从暗道全身而退，高甚至还贴心地替他们准备了一辆车，Rock上车后直奔黑医住所处理搭档的伤口。直到Revy被安稳妥当，Rock才给张发了个短信，答复是那份资料题头的“哈迪耶电信公司＊”——仅凭一个名词就能把三合会拉下更深的水，他们背后的影子大抵已经开始追踪了。

“这几天我一直在思考你给我的答案。”FBI靠在墙上，简陋手术室外是个脏兮兮的小巷，青苔垃圾呕吐物堆在墙脚，门口正对着一堆淫窝的香艳小广告。“你和一个人很像。”

“我拒绝进入已婚大叔忆苦思甜的话题。”Rock眼神游离。

“嘿你这无情无义的臭小子！”Rudolph差点蹦起来，怒气冲冲地试图扒拉出衣服口袋里的东西。他的动作在拿出那烟盒后迟缓了一些，表情渐渐熄火，停留在一个怀念的吐息上。

“看看这个。”

“谢了，我抽不惯万宝路。”Rock摸出他的美国精神叼上一支。

“我没让你抽烟，”FBI没好气地说，“喏，上面写的字。看到了吗？”

Rock点着自己的口粮，呼出一口干涸郁气，才温吞水地接过烟盒。烟盒是空的，从略微发黄的边缘看得出有些年头了，但其余部分都被主人保护得很好。盒盖上用油性笔写了两个名字。

Rock让香烟吊在指缝间，这两个名字他早在一沓资料上见过。他轻声道：“这是你的……”

“知道怎么戒烟吗？”FBI拿回烟盒塞进衣服里，“很简单，就这样戒。”

更年轻的一方默然不语。半晌他把只抽了一口的烟在墙上按灭了，暗巷里的光源冷却下去，只有参差不齐的月光扫过他们溅上泥点和血的皮鞋。

“你的猜测是正确的。我早就没有复仇的理由了，还挂着这个名头是因为方便行事。人们总以为仇恨会毁掉一个人的理智，从而轻敌。”Rudolph停顿了一下，“这么说也没错，至少在我查清真相之前，没人觉得我的脑子还是正常的。”

“你所不知的是，Carter夫人曾是我的搭档。”他的目光柔和下来，“她可比你的小辣妹有礼貌得多。虽然是上头安排的工作伙伴，彼此的信条却大相庭径。我们为此争吵过多少次，就有多少次因救下对方留存的伤痕。可总归是会和解的，不管是我不想坦然接受无辜者的死亡还是她想让女儿正常长大，我们总有一方要妥协。”

“年轻时候的我。”FBI说，“脑子足够灵光，再鲁莽的举动也能用结果证明为勇气可嘉。缺点是灵光过头了，总有些自以为是，会把善意强加于人。你在聪明这方面更甚于我，至少在那时我没考虑到死亡这一步。”

Rock抿紧唇。

“若要测写你的行为，我可以用我自己做个参考。打穿高先生的腿不全是由于他那番宣言，真正触到你逆鳞的是更久之前的两枪。”他换了一只脚支撑身体，“高应该庆幸他没有看见。而我看见了……那姑娘摔倒后，你抱着她的那个眼神。”

那是怎样的眼神呢。恐惧，自责，沸腾的、满溢而出的震怒。让人联想到烧红的高热，抵达阈值的氢弹，一旦爆发将灼烧尽百万里外的视网膜，留下寸草不生、盛满辐射的深坑。万幸那可怖的温度在女枪手骂骂咧咧爬起后倏地消失了，化为纯粹的忧色。

“你这无比记仇的恶棍在冷静下来后开始对高的计划进行插足。高没想到中立势力的入局，同时他也小看了你和我的能力。比如你能直接和三合会在这儿的老大联手坑人，我也并不是单枪匹马勇闯龙潭虎穴的勇士……当他去收拾残局的时候会发现自己的损失超乎预料，还得在三合会的强权下忍气吞声，‘韬光养晦’。不仅如此，你的提示于花会的中立派间暗埋了地雷；疑心一旦种下便很难根除，雪崩只是时间问题。高先生的使命艰巨着呢。”他幸灾乐祸地笑了两声，“你可以解释你在一旁的推波助澜是为了能更准确地把握罗安阿普拉的势力流向，卖三合会的人情，助我达成交易，你能为你做的每一件事都找到正当借口。然而就像我说的那样——一旦触及到她，你的幼稚和冲动一览无余，最明显的证据就是你亲手开的那一枪。”

“你本可以放任这个漏洞给高添些乱子，以加速他们组织的内耗的。这更符合你理应解释的目的，不是吗？”

Rock沉默了许久，终于开口。

“Carter先生。你来这儿就是给我做侧写的?”

“只是想对过去的自己提一些忠告。”他走出高墙的投影来到月光曝晒下，灰眼睛漾出辨不明晰的感伤。“死亡在我们的世界里是最亲密的爱人，你的故乡称此处为黄泉比良坂。常言道人有三次死亡，但我们只有两次：一次是阳光下的销声匿迹，一次是深渊里的灰飞烟灭，没有更多机会。你的搭档小姐在生者之国死过一次，你亦然，最后只剩下一条肉体的生命；终有一日她将被火药击穿头颅，以她存活的方式真正死去，偏偏不可能寿终正寝——你却说你不会允许她死在烂泥里。”

“我相信你的偏执，你确实在奋力地和命运作对。”他说，“但你要是失败了呢？”

“我……”

“你会落得和我一个下场，Rock。”Rudolph缓慢而残忍地说，言语满载锋利的钢刃。“不，你的结局比我还要悲惨。因为你还刻意回避了一些事情，你的执念明明是更加贪婪——更加切肤的东西。”

Rock呼吸一滞。不，够了。不能让对方继续动摇他的定论。他早在一个冬季就刻下墓志铭，断无可能将死魂灵再从骸骨里刨出。

Rudolph双手抱胸研究他的神情。

须臾他摇头长叹：“罢了。一时半会儿你也转不过弯来，我又不是你老爹。容我最后告诫一句吧：年轻人就要好好享受人生。希望你不要后悔。”

接着他又煞风景地咕哝道：“不对，听起来怎么真的很像老爹？……要不还是换个励志点的……”

Rock的辩解全胎死腹中。他忍了又忍，想以FBI的家庭关系作为切入点进行更刻薄的探讨时，一旁的门碰的一声撞开两人的影子。

“外面的，”医生的脸色看起来已经有半截身子入土了，“赶紧把Rebecca这妞弄走，老子偏头痛犯了。”

“大叔走了？”

“Carter先生找他的同事去了。他拿到该拿到的东西，预估明天就会搭船离开这里。如果他守信的话，来自你家乡的麻烦不会再找上门来……算是唯一的好消息吧。”Rock关上公寓的门，把倒地不起的半自动步枪搁回原位，从裤兜里摸出一颗糖。Rudolph临走前像变戏法一样从口袋里抓出一把零嘴塞给他，并表示这是作为事件完满结束的额外谢礼；顺便可以用这东西安抚一下你的小女友，她可能会发脾气。鬼知道为什么特工会随身携带薄荷糖——鬼知道为什么特工会言之凿凿笃定别人的心理状况。那家伙到底把我们当几岁小孩，他暗暗埋汰，还摆出一副过来人的口吻，颇有种被人用冷门典故讽刺了的恶感。

“很好。现在轮到我和你清算一些问题了。”

“什么？”他困惑地抬头，Revy无视自己被五花大绑的腿起身，眸子覆着死海般的暗影。

“给我烟。我怕我在没有镇静剂的状况下再揍你一顿。”

“不是，你为什么真的发脾气……”他的声音在看到Revy的表情后渐渐小下去了。“呃。那啥。我这里有薄荷糖，镇静效果应该比烟好。”

Revy的表情更臭了，但还是伸手接住了他抛过去的小玩意儿。她剥开糖纸，糖一入口就被锐利的牙齿崩成碎块，嘎嘣声配着她阴沉的目光显得格外渗人。Rock如芒刺背，面色难看地后退了一步，差点硌上门槛，仿佛对方咬碎的是他的骨头。

“你知道一个枪手最耻辱的时刻是什么吗？”她终于停止了对糖果的碎尸行径，拖着伤腿缓慢地、一步一步地逼近他，“那就是让枪走火。”

“我记得有人说过子弹发出的时机是由枪来把控的。你对那个姓高的操蛋渣滓做了什么？”她问，“你知道你做了什么吗？你说那是对你自己的惩戒——你需要惩戒些什么？”

“……关于那个。”他偏过头去躲开目光。“我的目的只是助他施展苦肉计而已，你不用在意最后的说辞。”

“Rock，”Revy笑了，“你以为自己在我这儿还剩多少信用值？”

她猛然伸手扯起搭档的衣领，身躯前压，Rock的后背沉重地撞击在门板上。

“你他妈以为亲手开枪是什么值得褒奖的功绩吗？！”

Revy滚烫的呼吸像爆炸产生的热浪一样被他摄入肺部，散乱的刘海掩住她的眼睛，裹挟某些伤痕，被压在下坠的声线里。

“你向来都是离扳机最远的人，向来都说自己不是会对人开枪的类型，我竟然就真的相信你不会做出这些事了。你确实是跨过那条边界，可那仅仅是战场之外的计算，实质上你根本没有亲手杀过人——但手真正沾上硝烟后是戒不掉的，杀戮是世间最强的毒瘾。这次你没有伤及他的性命，我不管你用什么狗屁理由解释；可第一次是腿，第二次就是心脏或者头颅，接着……你不明白我见过多少人为此发疯。”

“……Revy。武器仅仅是一种工具。如果是我能够掌控的工具，我不会浪费这个短暂的机会。”Rock微微阖眼，抬手想让她放开自己，“但你大可放心，我还没有勇敢到你担忧的那种程度。”

“那就更让人无法原谅了。”Revy的声音轻到近乎消失不见。“你不该为了可抛弃的工具脏了自己的手。”

Rock的手顿住。他不知为何产生了不妙的预感，竭力稳定下声线：“你在说什么？”

“你在逼迫自己，开枪是为了惩戒自己没有预见到我受伤。”她的手收紧了，“可是我只是一把工具。子弹永远不该为枪受到的损伤而射出，你应行的道路不在我身上。”

——你为什么。为什么总是这样，坚持不懈地篡改我的基点——最可恨的是你根本没意识到这点。她咬着牙把诘问碾碎吞咽下去。我本应和高一样，坚信力量是这罪恶的世界唯一的凭依，我本应和他一样扭曲、令人作呕地笑着，一直一直笑着，直到恶鬼在地狱烈火中焚烧殆尽。

但我和你相遇了。

这能被称为一种命运的玩笑吗？她想，让我遇到这种谎话连篇的混蛋是否正是神明对恶人的惩罚？

我如何能报复一切呢，我仅拥有的东西实在太过苍白，就连对面前的人都再无法下手了。

Revy忽然就没了继续发怒的力气，手指渐渐松开揉皱的衣领，疲惫地滑脱下来，落到干燥而温暖的掌心里。

略有些生涩的相贴。

她的呼吸急促了一瞬，在影子笼过来前闭眼，颤抖的睫毛扫过影绰雾气。那人开始时只是温和地厮磨着唇瓣，渐渐从她呼吸间隙里找到窍门，空出来的手与玫色的发丝纠缠在一起，小心地加深了这个吻，从舌尖尝到一些薄荷的辛辣和后调甘甜。有那么些没来得及融化的青色被反刍回来，像极了茫茫的天空与海，还有总是漂浮在白衬衫上的领带，温热而缠绵地致人晕眩；相叠的手渐渐将指尖嵌入彼此空隙，轻柔地扣住蜷起。

她总是这样握拳，不管是用此来对怪物般的世界叫嚣，还是用此来驱逐自己的影子。Rock模糊地想，我分明才是那个容易被你抛下的人，你却屡屡对此产生误解。我明白我的道路足够漫长，正因如此——只有你。只有你是必不可少的、能够见证一切的……

我所爱着的。

他将手指滑下对方的脖颈与一层背心包裹着的蝴蝶骨，短暂地让唇舌分离。Revy揪紧了他的衣襟，在气息交换中漏出一个音节。

“Ro……”

Rock骤然惊醒，还没反应过来自己做了些什么时手肘一歪压到门把手，顺利地借着在门板上施加的压力摔了出去。

Revy一脸空白地站在原地。他慌张地翻身爬起来，用他这辈子都没使出过的音量和变调喊道：

“——非非非非非常抱歉！！！”

门以慢动作反弹关上了。

Revy踉跄倒退几步，脸上混合了嫌弃和不敢置信的色彩，拼命拿手背擦着方才滚烫的接触点。她在伤腿撞到一张椅子时身子一歪，砰然摔进被子里。腿上的伤痛像是在啃噬她的脑子，叫她的手掌死死按压着眼眶。

楼下传来垃圾桶被撞翻的噪音。

她千种念头万般思绪在脑海中盘旋，像是百八十个裸体天使滚动奏唱哈利路亚，一路攀升到天堂的最高潮，冲破天灵盖的高音汇聚成四个金光闪闪的字母。

伤员的嘴唇翕动了一下，末了不受控制地将这神圣的判词缓缓念出。

“FUCK。”


End file.
